Mazoku All Day
by darthvirginia
Summary: Ever thought about what the Mazoku are doing the whole day besides destroying the world???? Please R+R!! :)
1. The art of torturing 1

Mazoku All day - Chapter One: The art of torturing 1  
  
  
  
Phibbi: ...and then I saw this woman walking down the street. By Shabranigdo, believe me, she was so butt ugly… I just had to burn her up. Couldn't do anything against it. And then this dumbhead of a police man came running up the street, screaming at me, totally mad, behaving as if I had done anything… I don't know… horrible. Menacing me the whole time with his silly handcuffs. Knowing that, Dynast?  
  
Dynast: Sure. Happens everyday, doesn't it?  
  
Phibbi: Yeah! And I'm sure if that damn police officer had seen that woman…He would have understood me. But noooo…And that was a really nasty one. Getting more on my nerves than a billion of flies.  
  
Dynast: Disgusting. What did you with him?  
  
Phibbi: What did I do with him? What do you think I'd do with hiM? What'd you have done with him?  
  
Dynast: Well, ripping his skin off his body, making him drink his own blood, breaking every single bone in his body, making explode his liver…something like that I think.  
  
Phibbi: You're really creative about that.  
  
Dynast: Yeah, I know! So what did you do with him? Anything special? It gets so boring after while always to kill them in the same way, doesn't it? I mean, where's the fun then? If you burn one human up and you do this to another…there's nothing exciting about it. There's no variation! So, which torture did you choose?  
  
Phibbi: Burnt him up.  
  
Dynast: Oh, I see…Of course, burning people up is exciting somehow…  
  
******  
  
Thank you for reading! Please R+R!!!!  
  
~Virginia 


	2. Fishy!

Mazoku All day - Chapter Two: Fishy!  
  
  
  
Zellas: Hi Dolphin!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Zellas: Erm…How's everything going?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy! Fishy!  
  
Zellas: I see…Hey, what do you have there?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles proudly) Goldfishy!  
  
Zellas: Oh yeah, what a nice…erm…Goldfish…  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) GOLDFISHY!!!!  
  
Zellas: Yes, Goldfish…  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) GoldfishY!!!  
  
Zellas: …  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, makes silly gestures, runs around with the goldfish in her hands) Please…Fishy! Goldfishy!  
  
Zellas: No!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, looks amused, still holding the goldfish) Fishy!  
  
Zellas: No, no, no!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, does some kind of strange fishydance with the goldfish in her hands) Fishy!  
  
Zellas: Okay! (whispers) …goldfishy…  
  
Garv: (comes around unexpectedly) Hey, I knew it. It's some kind of dicease and you're its next victim! It must be hard to lose ones mind… (grins evilly at Zellas)  
  
Zellas: (runs after Garv, tries to burn him with her cigarette) I'll get you! You can try to escape but you won't manage! I will get you and if it's the last thing I'll do in my life!!!  
  
Garv: Fishy!  
  
Zellas (comes very close, catches Garv, burns him several times with her cigarette, tries to break his neck)  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, looks a bit confused but happy) Fishy????????  
  
******  
  
Please R+R!!! Thank you!  
  
~Virginia 


	3. Voodoosession

Mazoku All day - Chapter Three: Voodoosession  
  
  
  
Garv: What's up, Phibbi?  
  
Phibbi: It's not Phibbi but Great Hellmaster Phibrizzo for you and I'm preparing myself for a Voodoosession!  
  
Garv: Really? Sounds interesting! What is Voodoo?  
  
Phibbi: (murmuring something we can't understand) Oh, nice way of torturing people. Remember my marbles?  
  
Garv: The ones you always play with? Those who stand for the life of a human?  
  
Phibbi: Yeah! As you know if I destroy my wonderful marbles I kill a human. Got that?  
  
Garv: Yeah! And?  
  
Phibbi: See, Voodoo is a bit like that but it's far more interesting!  
  
Garv: (doesn't understand a thing) Is it?  
  
Phibbi: Absolutely. You cannot only kill people but also torture them. And guess what!  
  
Garv: What?  
  
Phibbi: That's not only for humans. You can do that with everybody! Mazoku, Shabranigdo, Lord of Nightmare even...  
  
Garv: (looks at a Voodoopuppet) Oh, what a nice puppet! Seems rather attractive to me! Nice long red hair, looks strong, beautiful sword...Looks pretty much like me...  
  
Phibbi: (grins VERY evilly) I know... (takes his Voodooneedles out) Garv, my friend, let me demonstrate you how it works...(grins VERY VERY evilly)...  
  
******  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review!  
~Virginia 


	4. Why?

Mazoku All day - Chapter Four: Why?  
  
  
  
Zellas: (practices on introducing herself to humans in the most frightening way) I am Zellas Metallium!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Why I'm called Metallium? Well, that's because I'm so tough!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Because I learned to fight and to eliminate my enemies!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Why I eliminate my enemies? That's because they can't ruin my schemes anymore if they are dead!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Well, because they are dead then!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Because I killed them!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Because I didn't want them to ruin all my horrible schemes!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Because I want my schemes to come true. And they won't if my enemies are still alive!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Because they're my enemies!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Just because...Oh, stop it! That's simply ridiculous!   
  
******  
  
Hope you enjoyed this!  
Please R+R! 


	5. Sore wa himitsu desu!

Mazoku All day - Chapter Five: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
  
  
Phibbi: Hi Xelloss! It's been ages since we met the last time, isn't it? How are you?  
Xelloss: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Phibbi: Ah! So what are you doing apart from killing annoying humans and burning some towns up? Anything special by now? Perhaps something for Zellas-Sama?  
Xelloss: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Phibbi: Oh! I heard you work on a new spell which is said to be very mighty! Can you tell me anything about that?  
  
Xelloss: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Phibbi: Oh, I'm sorry! Have to go now! Bye!  
(walks away) *thinking* If he hadn't killed that much dragons some centuries ago I would have burnt him for that!!!!!  
  
******  
  
Yay! Another one! As always, please review!  
~Virginia 


	6. At the video library

Mazoku All day - Chapter Six: At the video library  
  
  
  
Phibbi: Allright. So here we are! Okay, let's talk about which film to borrow!  
  
Garv: That's it - Dragonheart!   
  
Phibbi: (looks at him madly) Oh, just shut up! I won't spend any money on that old crap!  
  
Garv: (surprised) You wanted to spend money here?  
Phibbi: Well, actually I wanted to spend some fire...Which leads to my proposition. What about Volcano? Or Dantes Peak? I loved that one!  
  
Garv: Isn't that the one where the water of a lake changes into acid?  
  
Dolphin: (starts to cry) FISHIES!!!  
  
Phibbi: Okay, I see...Let's see if we got anything funny here...Hm, Blair Witch Project...not bad indeed but terrible quality!  
  
Garv: The Shining?  
  
Phibbi: I want to be entertained a bit. I don't want to fall asleep early! If I wanted that I'd chosen Dragonheart!  
  
Garv: What is it, Phibbi? Dragonheart is a real classic!  
  
Phibbi: It's not Phibbi but Great Hellmaster Phibrizzo for you and I couldn't stand that crap!   
  
Garv: You're such a damn...  
  
Phibbi: Just go on like that if you want to spend your evening in hospital you son of a...  
  
Dolphin: (waving with a video) FISHY! FISHY!  
Phibbi: Oh no, don't! Not again!  
  
Garv: For Shabranigdo's sake, she didn't bring what I think she brought, did she?  
Phibbi: I'm afraid she did... Look, Dolphin, we watched that last Saturday. And the Saturday before that. And the Saturday before that! Please, choose anything but not THIS!  
  
Dolphin: (starting to cry) *sniff* Fishy...  
  
Garv: No, don't...  
  
Dolphin: (cries) FIIIIIIISHYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Garv: Look what you've done to her!  
  
Phibbi: What I've done to her? Look at what she's going to do to us! Can you really stand the horror?  
Garv: Must to! There's nothing we can do about it! I mean...just remember the last time we tried to watch another film.   
  
Phibbi: Oh yeah. Terrible century...Didn't stop to cry and scream for a whole hundred years. I couldn't stand THAT once more!  
  
Garv: See! That's why!  
  
Phibbi: Okay, Dolphin, we're going to watch "The little Mermaid" but stop crying, would you?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, looks happy, nods enthusiastically) FISHY!!!  
  
******  
  
Thanks for reading this dizzy dialogue! It would be great if you wrote a review! ^-^  
~Virginia 


	7. About Zelgadis

Mazoku All day - Chapter Seven: About Zelgadis  
  
  
  
Dynast: That's finally somthing I like about Rezo. He doesn't only kill people or...(carefully looks around, continues after he saw that Phibbi isn't there) burns them, you know?   
  
Zellas: Oh, be assured, I understand that very well. I mean, look at Zelgadis. He said he would make him stronger. If I told any human that I'll make him stronger I wouldn't do a thing. You know what I mean.  
  
Dynast: I suppose that, yes. I would just think about the fun I'll have by destroying that nasty human when it isn't looking. I would never think of making a slave out of him.  
  
Zellas: Well, of course, we don't need any slaves. We're Mazoku...But pretty smart of Rezo. Making that Zelgadis stronger and getting a cute little slave by doing that...Indeed, not bad...  
  
Phibbi: (comes from East) What is not bad?  
  
Garv: (comes from West) The idea of getting you hanged on the highest tree the world has ever seen, I guess?  
  
Dynast: Well...  
  
Phibbi: Oh yeah? Shall I tell you something, Garv?  
  
Garv: Do as you like, Phibbi...  
  
Phibbi: It's not Phibbi but Great Hellmaster Phibrizzo for you and I just wanted to tell you that your mother...  
  
Garv: Stop talking about my mother! She was the best Mum in the world!  
  
Phibbi: Can't be as she gave birth to you!  
  
Garv throws himself on Phibbi who makes an elegant step to the side so that Garv hits the ground. By trying to burn Garv up Phibbi forgets to look behind himself where Garv takes his sword out. Finally realizing the "danger" from behind Phibbi tries to defend himself by throwing another fireball. Garv now runs away to avoid being burnt the seventh time that day but Phibbi now is after him. Both of them disappear.  
  
SILENCE  
  
Dynast: So, where did we stop?  
  
Zellas: Oh, Rezo making the human stronger and getting a slave by that, I suppose...  
  
Dynast: Oh yes, well, what I wanted to add is...  
  
Dolphin: (stands near them, watched the whole scene) Fishy???????  
  
******  
  
A quite long one this time. Please tell me what you think about it! ^-^ 


	8. Shopping tour

Mazoku All day - Chapter Eight: Shopping tour  
  
  
  
Phibbi: I'm going to town! Anyone wants me to bring him anything?  
  
Zellas: Yes, please!  
  
Garv: Hey Phibbi! Fetch me a new hairbrush please! But a bigger one this time! The last one was just crap!  
  
Phibbi: It's not Phibbi but Great Hellmaster Phibrizzo and okay, I will get you one! My social day today! (thinks of how to get some TNT stuck in the brush) Anyone else?  
  
Zellas: Yeah! Me!  
  
Dynast: Horse!  
  
Phibbi: Pardon?  
  
Dynast: Horse!  
  
Phibbi: WHAT?  
  
Dynast: I need a new horse for my chess. Black marble, rubies as eyes, has the height of…one of your fingers.  
  
Phibbi: Right! Horse! I see! Any wishes left?  
  
Zellas: Yes, I'd like…  
  
Phibbi: What's about you, Dolphin?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Phibbi: Which Fishy?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, claps her hands) Fishy game!  
  
Phibbi: Which fishy game?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles even more, claps her hands) Fishy! Fishy game!  
  
Phibbi: (wonders if he should rather burn her up than getting her anything from the town) Which – Fishy – game?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles a lot, claps her hands, starts to dance around Phibbi) Fishy! Cute Fishies! Get Fishies! Fishy!  
  
Phibbi: Okay, Dolphin. I'll just get you some…fishy! I suppose…  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, claps her hands, nods enthusiastically) FISHY!!!!  
  
Phibbi: Okay guys. I'm off! Wish you a nice day with torturing some humans, burning some of their silly houses and destroying whatever you want to! Bye!  
  
Zellas: PHIBBI!  
  
Phibbi: (turns around, doesn't seem to be very happy) …yes…  
  
Zellas: What about me, hm? Did you really think you could get along with that? What about the things I want you to get for ME?  
  
Phibbi: Oh, Zellas, see…I…ehm…  
  
Zellas: Okay, now listen carefully for I need a few things…  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, but Zellas…  
  
Zellas: Right then! I need 4 litres of Tequila, around 2 litres of Bacardi, another 2 litres of rum - but be sure that you buy the eighty percent one, right? – 3 litres of white wine, 4 litres of red wine and…yes, 10 packages of Camel – but don't bring me that f****** lights – 10 packages of Marlboro, 12 packages of West – don't even look at mild blend, do you – 10 packages of Gauloises Blondes…Uh, I don't know whether to take the blue or the red ones…Never mind. Get me both. 10 packages each. Or let's rather say 12…Then I need new tobacco…I think 6 kg will do…or better 8…? And don't forget to get me some…  
  
******  
  
Oh yeah, I'm proud of me! That one is really long! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! 


	9. I hate you!

Mazoku All day - Chapter Nine: I hate you!   
  
  
Garv: I hate you!  
  
Phibbi: I hate you more than you hate me!  
  
Garv: No, that's not true! I hate you more than anything else in the world!  
  
Phibbi: See, and I hate you more than anything else in this whole universe!  
  
Garv: Ha! But I hate you twice more than anything else in the universe!  
  
Phibbi: Oh, really? Then I hate you a thousand times more than anything in the universe!  
  
Garv: So you do? Well, but I hate you a billion times more than anything else in the universe!  
  
Phibbi: That's why I hate you...Oh, stop it! This is silly! Why am I doing this?  
  
Garv: Oh, that's easy! It's because this dialogue wouldn't exist if you didn't do it!  
  
Phibbi: Ah, I see!  
  
******  
  
Well, at least Garv got something right! ^_^ 


	10. Fishy gift

Mazoku All day - Chapter 10: Fishy present  
  
  
  
Zellas has discussion with Dynast, Phibbi and Garv of how getting rid of humans in the most amusing as well as efficient way. Dolphin comes along. All of them look at her suspiciously. (Dynast stand between Garv and Phibbi. They throw mad looks at each other but aren't fighting...yet!)  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, holds a fish in her hands) Fishy!  
  
Zellas: Oh, Dolphin. Nice...er...fish!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, holds fish towards Zellas) Fishy!  
  
Zellas: ????  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Take Fishy!  
  
Zellas: No, thank you, Dolphin! Thank you but...keep it!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Take Fishy!   
  
Dynast is walking away cautiously.  
  
Zellas: It's a wonderful fish but you can keep it!  
  
Phibbi is walking away cautiously.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Take Fishy!  
  
Zellas: No really! It's very kind of you but you may keep it!  
  
Garv is walking away cautiously.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Take Fishy!  
  
Zellas: Don't you want to give it to...(looks around, nobody is left) There are times when I REALLY hate my life...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles friendly at Zellas) FISHY!  
  
******   
  
Another Dolphinstory... I have to add now that I didn't invent the great expression "fishy". That was Faria. Actually she invented it for me as her personal Dolphin...^-^ Hope you give me a feedback! 


	11. Doing some maths!

Mazoku All day - Chapter Eleven: Doing some maths!  
  
  
  
Dynast, Zellas and Dolphin are sitting together in a garden. Dynast and Zellas are talking about maths. Dolphin is running around smiling happily. Sometimes you hear her shout a glad "Fishy!".  
  
Dynast: This problem is very easy to solve. You know the expression a²+b²=c²?  
  
Zellas: (does not really know what Dynast is talking about) Well…heard of it. Sure!  
  
Dynast: So, you just take the length of each of the lines and square them. Got that?  
  
Zellas: (thinks about what she will drink later) Course I did!  
  
Dynast: Good! You just use that expression. Very simple thing to do! So, let's take an example. Let's say one of the lines is 2 cm long and the second is 3 cm long. How long is the third line?  
  
Dolphin starts a miraculous dance around Dynast and Zellas. It looks a bit ridiculous but doesn't irritate the two of them.  
  
Zellas: (doesn't know the answer but doesn't want to admit that) Uh…that's not so easy to do you know… Kind of difficult question. Let me think about a minute…  
  
Dynast: I just told you how to solve it! It's so easy! It isn't even fun anymore!  
  
Dolphin wants to know how often she can turn herself around without getting dizzy in her head and tries it. It has no effect on Dynast and Zellas.  
  
Zellas: Well, yes. It's been some time since I did that the last time. I got used to…erm…much more difficult stuff you know…  
  
Dynast: You don't even have to think about that!  
  
Zellas: Yes, I know, but…I think it's far more interesting to count the glasses of whiskey I drunk yesterday during six and eight am. Must have been around…20…30? Uh, I can't remember but it might as well have been more…  
  
Dolphin jumps up and down laughing about the funny effect that this has on the grass. Dynast and Zellas still ignore her.  
  
Dynast: This is not the question! Just how long is the third line????  
  
Zellas: Well, it's…  
  
Dolphin: 3,605551275 cm!  
  
Dynast and Zellas stare at Dolphin who is now trying to catch a butterfly, stare at each other, stare at Dolphin again, stare at each other.  
  
Zellas: Fishy!  
  
Dynast: (not able to say anything, his left eyebrow is twitching, looks like a madman) …  
  
******  
  
I hope you had a nice time reading this! Please review!  
  
~Virginia 


	12. A match of chess

Mazoku All day - Chapter Twelve: A match of chess  
  
  
  
A human said to be quite intelligent sits in the library. Dynast appears.  
  
Dynast: Play!  
  
Human: Play what?  
  
Dynast: Chess!  
  
Human: Chess? With whom?  
  
Dynast: Me!  
  
Human: Why should I?  
  
Dynast: If you don't play chess with me I'll kill you. That's why!  
  
Human: Ehm…maybe now is the right moment to finally consult a doctor…  
  
Dynast looks out of the window at the building next to the library and mumbles something we can't understand. The building explodes and we see nothing but a huge cloud of dust in the air.  
  
Human: Uh, maybe playing a match of chess isn't such a bad idea at all. Black or white?  
  
Dynast and the Human play a match of chess, Dynast wins.  
  
Dynast: You're dead!  
  
Human: Why? I played with you. I…  
  
Dynast: You disappointed me. You lost. I will kill you.  
  
Phibbi who watched the whole scene appears in the library.  
  
Phibbi: Hey, if you want to kill that guy anyway you could as well try something new! I mean something different than quarter him or hang him up after you ripped his skin off or let him explode…  
  
Dynast: Like what? Burning him up?  
  
Phibbi: Well, yes. How did you know?  
  
Dynast: …  
  
******  
  
And another chapter... I'm afraid I'm getting creative! BAD idea! Nevertheless thanx for R+R!!! :-)))) 


	13. Email stuff

Mazoku All day - Chapter 13: E-Mail stuff 

Phibbi and Dynast are sitting in front of a computer. Phibbi is trying to send a mail.

Phibbi: Hm, okay, so let me see…How does that work…

Dynast: Very simple thing to do. You have to write the address of the addressee in the first line.

Phibbi: Ah, I see. (writes) _shabranigdo@hellfire.com_

Dynast: The next line should contain a short title…Well, something like a greeting I think.

Phibbi: (writes) _Hiya boss!_

Dynast: And the big space is for your message.

Phibbi: (writes) _I just wanted to ask if I_…(looks at Dynast) Would you mind turning around please? This is very personal!!!

Dynast turns around and waits for Phibbi to finish.

Phibbi: (writes) …_could stay up longer this Saturday because there's Terminator XXII on tv. Please! Thanx. Great Hellmaster Phibbrizzo_ (turns around to Dynast) I'm ready. How can I send it?

  
Dynast: Well, just press the button "send".

Phibbi: Okay…

Phibbi hits the button. Nothing happens. He hits it again. Still the mail is not sent. He starts to push the button furiously.

Dynast: What's the matter, Phibbi?

  
Phibbi: That damn thing doesn't send it!

  
Dynast: Stop ruining my computer!

  
Phibbi: (doesn't stop pushing the button) Ah, that f****** thing! (stops pushing the button) I'll burn it up! Right now!

  
Dynast: Stop it! My computer! Let me try!

  
Dynast tries to send the mail, works at the computer. It takes some time. Finally he goes away from the computer and looks at it. The computer explodes.

Dynast: (mumbles) Damn thing! (goes away)

  
Phibbi: Oh, great! Now I have to go and ask him. Wonderful! Just what I need! I'll have to explain it to him and he won't let me watch it. He'll think that it's just too harmless… There are days when I really hate my life… (sighs)

Dolphin: (appears out of nowhere, smiles, tries to cheer Phibbi up) FISHY!

Phibbi: …

*********************************************************************************************************************

Hm, I'm not in the mood today but still hope that you liked it a little bit!

I'd be glad if you reviewed!

~Virginia


	14. The art of torturing 2

Mazoku All day - Chapter Fourteen: The art of torturing 2  
  
  
  
Zellas: …and the thing I hate most are these silly fairs. Well, apart from the stalls where you can buy something to drink, of course…  
  
Phibbi: Of course…  
  
Zellas: But the thing which is really disgusting are these horrible happy little kids running around everywhere. All of them with a silly grin on their face, laughing, having fun by by eating cotton candy and chasing each other, you know.  
  
Phibbi: (gets excited by hearing the word "cotton candy") Course I do. Really annoying…  
  
Zellas: I just could kill every single one of them. Last time I went to a fair I tried different ways of killing these disgusting little insects. Oh, you should have accompanied me it was real fun. Never believed they could serve to anything funny, really… I threw some of them out of the ferris wheel, scared a few to death in the ghost train… But the greatest thing to do, my absolute favourite way of killing them is…  
  
Phibbi: Burning them up?  
  
Zellas: Well, also a nice thing to do but no…  
  
Phibbi: Erm…burning the whole place up?  
  
Zellas: Quite a good idea but actually it's not what I did… No, I gave them poisoned cotton candy.  
  
Phibbi: Oh really?  
  
Zellas: Yeah, it was just great! You know, I used one of these poisons which are really nasty. Long hard time until death! Terrible! Terribly amusing!  
  
Phibbi: I can imagine that! It's the same thing with my prefered way of killing!  
  
Zellas: Yeah? I think you can really torture them to death! I mean, you're a kid. You know what they are afraid of! What's it? What's the most terrible torture method you ever used? Grabbing the hearts out of their plushies and then do the same thing with those insects as well?  
  
Phibbi: Well…no.  
  
Zellas: Killing their friends in front of their eyes and then doing the same with them?  
  
Phibbi: Erm…no.  
  
Zellas: Torturing their parents in front of their eyes and then kill them in a terrible way?  
  
Phibbi: Actually…I would burn them up…  
  
Zellas: Oh, I see! Well, burning them up is at least very…erm…very…efficient I should say…  
  
******  
  
Finally another "art of torturing" story. I hope you enjoyed reading. Now feel free to enjoy reviewing... ^_^  
  
~Virginia 


	15. The glorious fishcake

Mazoku All day - Chapter Fifteen: The glorious fishcake  
  
  
  
Dynast in disguise (with glasses). He's at a fish and chips stand and wants to eat a fishcake. Dolphin comes around.  
  
Dolphin: (looks frightened, runs towards Dynast) Noooooo, Fishy!  
  
Dynast: Pardon? I don't even know you, young lady! (remember – he's in disguise)  
  
Dolphin: (stands in front of him, shakes her head) No! Fishy!  
  
Dynast: Madam, I'm sorry, you have to mix me up with somebody you know!  
  
Dolphin: (seems to be angry) NO! FISHY! (holds her hand towards Dynast)  
  
Dynast: No really. I'm sure you don't know me!  
  
Dolphin: (very angry, still holding her hand towards Dynast) FISHY!  
  
Dynast: (whispers) Look, Dolphin…I'm in disguise! I try to learn more about the humans to know how to take over the world in the best way. So please just go away for Shabranigdo's sake!  
  
Dolphin: (Shakes her head, very angry, holds her hand towards Dynast) FISHY! Give Fishy!  
  
Dynast: (still whispering) I want to EAT that!!!!  
  
Dolphin: (takes the fishcake away from him) Fishy!  
  
Dynast: (not whispering anymore) Dolphin! Give me my fishcake back! Get yourself one on your own! That's mine!  
  
Dolphin: (comforts the fishcake) Poor Fishy! Dolphin will bring you back to Sea! (smiles at fishcake) Fishy!!  
  
Dynast: Dolphin! Hand it back to me! I'm hungry!  
  
Dolphin: (starts to run with the fishcake in her hands) Fishy!  
  
Dynast: (starts to run after her) DOLPHIN!  
  
human police officer: Sir, this lady is obviously not in her senses! Let her go away!  
  
Dynast: (Dolphin gets out of his view screaming a happy "Fishy!" for the sake of the saved fishcake) Aaaah, you silly human! Look what you've done! Now she's disappeared! I will blow this damn city up! That's it!  
  
human police officer: Oh no, you won't, Sir. (takes out handcuffs, puts them on Dynast)  
  
Dynast: (can't believe it) You…dared…you…I will destroy this ugly city. I never really liked it, I…  
  
Human police officer: Okay, calm down, please! We will go to the doctor now and the doctor will ask us some questions and we will answer them because we are nice people…  
  
Dynast: (lead away by the police officer) I…must…destroy…must…fishy…  
  
******  
  
Seems to be a story for Digi-riven... ;-) As you probably have R, you can now R it! (Hm, I'm terrible today but I can't help. I spent 6 senseless lessons in school!!!) ;-( Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
  
~Virginia 


	16. Ferris wheel and rollercoaster 1

Mazoku All day - Chapter Sixteen: Ferris wheel and rollercoaster 1  
  
  
  
Phibbi and Zellas are at a fair. Happy kids are running around them.  
  
Zellas: I hate those terrible little insects. (takes out a bag which contains white powder, shouts) So which one of you little bastards...I mean nice little kiddies wants some cotton candy?  
  
Phibbi: (gets VERY excited hearing the word cotton candy) Me! Me! Meeee!!  
  
Zellas: Phibbi...I'm just trying to amuse myself, right? See this? (she holds the bag up)  
  
Phibbi: (nods) Yeah!  
  
Zellas: Rat poison.  
  
Phibbi: ????  
  
Zellas: For the insects. I'll put it in their cotton candy. Understood?  
  
Phibbi: (silence) Do you buy me one?  
  
Zellas: No!  
  
Phibbi: Please!!!  
  
Zellas: NO!  
  
Phibbi: Pleeeeease!!!  
  
Zellas: You are Hellmaster Phibrizzo - a Mazoku lord! If you want cotton candy then go and get yourself some but let me reduce the number of human kids at this fair in peace, will you!  
  
Phibbi: (starts to cry) You're so mean! I'll go and tell Shabranigdo everything about it!!!!  
  
Zellas: (walks away) ...  
  
******  
  
;-) Please R+R! I'd be glad if you did!  
  
~Virginia 


	17. Rendezvous

Mazoku All day - Chapter Seventeen: Rendez-vous  
  
  
  
Garv seems to be very excited, he is running around in panic.  
  
Zellas: Garv! Stop running around like a panicked rabbit! You're making me nervous!  
  
Garv doesn't react and keeps on running around.  
  
Zellas: GARV! I can't concentrate! Can you tell me how to do my work without any concentration? There's a village waiting for me to be destroyed and I still don't know how to do it yet, so please - stop it!  
  
Still no reaction from Garv.  
  
Zellas: (slaps Garv) GARV!!!  
  
Garv: (looks at her sadly) Ouch! That hurt!  
  
Zellas: That's what it was meant to do! Why are you so nervous? You make me completely nuts while I have to work!  
  
Garv: Oh, sorry Zellas! Didn't notice. I was just thinking about whether to plait my hair or not. What do you think?  
  
Zellas: ????  
  
Garv: No, be honest, what do you think about it?  
  
Zellas: A plait? With that so-called hair? Well...  
  
Garv: I even thought about putting on some make-up! The problem is that I can't decide on the colour! This dark red looks fine but the pink isn't that bad as well and then there's still the purple...  
  
Zellas: Pink??  
  
Garv: You think I shouldn't take that, right? Yes, I know, the hair... Sure it would be better to take any kind of red...  
  
Zellas: What the hell...?  
  
Garv: And then...I still don't know what to wear! I mean, beside my trench coat. Perhaps something glittery...  
  
Zellas: (goes to the phone, wants to call the doctor)  
  
Valgarv comes around.  
  
Valgarv: And remember, Garv! Six o'clock!  
  
Garv: (blushes) How could I ever forget?  
  
Zellas: (muscles in her face twitch) ...help...  
  
******  
  
I know sooner or later I would write something about Garv and Valgarv... I knew it would happen! Poor Zellas! Oh, hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review if you have the time! Thanx!  
  
~Vriginia 


	18. Going for a walk

Mazoku All day - Chapter Eighteen: Going for a walk  
  
  
  
Zellas goes for a walk with Dolphin. They walk through a forest.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, looks up and sees a bird on a tree) Oh, feathery Fishy!  
  
Zellas: No Dolphin, that isn't a fish! It's a bird!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Nice feathery Fishy!  
  
Zellas: No Dolphin, it isn't a fish but a bird!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy! Feathery Fishy!  
  
Zellas: Look, a fish needs water around and...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, gets excited, claps her hands, sees a squirrel) Oh, furry Fishy!  
  
Zellas: This isn't a fish, either! It's a squirrel!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy! Furry Fishy!  
  
Zellas: (gets angry) Dolphin! No fish, squirrel!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!!  
  
Zellas: No! Squirrel!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) FISHY!!  
  
Zellas: SQUIRREL!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy, Fishy, Fishy, Fishy! Nice furry Fishy!  
  
Zellas: No Fishy, Dolphin! Squirrel!  
  
Garv: (comes along) I knew it! The disease strikes back!  
  
Zellas: (now REALLY angry) Wait until I get you you son of a...  
  
Garv and Zellas disappear in the forest. Zellas is chasing Garv and in the same time thinking about which horrible things she will do to him when she gets him. She decides on starting by burning him with her cigarette. The strange idea of poisoned cotton candy comes into her mind and she asks herself why she should spend the good cotton candy on something as terrible as Garv. Dolphin stays alone in the forest.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy? (sees a butterfly) Aaaah, favourite coloured Fishy! (tries to catch the butterfly) Fishy!  
  
******  
  
Sorry, I just had to allude to another chapter... That's Dolphin at her best again, isn't it? I really love her and so should you! Please review! Please do!  
  
~Virginia 


	19. At the dentist's Phibbi

Mazoku All day - Chapter Nineteen: At the dentist's (Phibbi)  
  
  
  
Phibbi has to go to the dentist's who is a human - how dare he?  
  
Dentist: Ah, good morning young man. Please, come near! Don't be afraid!  
  
Phibbi: (plays with one of his marbles) I'm afraid of no human!  
  
Dentist: Good! Very good indeed! Would you now please take place?  
  
Phibbi: (hesitates, takes place) ...  
  
Dentist: Open your mouth please!  
  
Phibbi: No!  
  
Dentist: Open it please!  
  
Phibbi: NO!  
  
Dentist: Open your mouth now!  
  
Phibbi: I don't take any orders from humans! You will pay for this incredible beha...mmmpf  
  
Dentist: (smiles, ties Phibbi up) They already told me you were a tough one. That's why I prepared myself a bit. And now relax... (starts to examine Phibbi) Ooooh, this doesn't look very good! Do you eat many sweets, young man?  
  
Phibbi: (thinks about the cotton candy, the toffee, the cherry cake and the chocolate he ate yesterday) Nnnnn... (shakes his head)  
  
Dentist: Oh, oh, oh, but you shall tell me the truth. I am your doctor!  
  
Phibbi: (feels marble in his hand) Nnnnn... (tries to free himself, no success)  
  
Dentist: Oh dear, that doesn't look good at all. For God's sake...  
  
Phibbi: (screams as he hears the word "God") Aaaaah!  
  
Dentist: ...what have you done to your young teeth. Absolutely incredible! Well, I suppose, I have to drill...  
  
Phibbi: (panicked) Nnnnn... Nnnnn...  
  
Dentist: (takes the drill) Oh well, and what are your plans for this wonderful afternoon?  
  
Phibbi: (in horror) Nnnnnn... Nnnnnnn...  
  
Dentist: (starts to drill) Ah, I see, going for a walk maybe? (starts to whistle)  
  
Phibbi: (opens his hand, marble falls to the ground and breaks, dentist dies immediately) NNNNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Phibbi didn't think about the drill which is still in his mouth and drilling his tooth. Not that he's afraid of pain, no, normally this isn't the problem. But everything changes when going to the dentist's.  
  
Woman: (looks at the dead dentist) Ah no, the third this month! What are we going to do with you...?  
  
The telephone rings.  
  
Woman: Ah, you excuse me? (takes up the phone) Ah, Harriette, how nice...chatter...talk...laugh...  
  
Phibbi: (thinks) Can anybody give me a lift home??? Hello? Help?  
  
******  
  
I'm thinking of letting everyone of the Mazoku go to the dentist's... So, what do you think about it? I hope you liked it! No, honestly, I do! ...fishy... And it would be absolutely perfect if you reviewed! I really care about that!!!  
  
~Virginia 


	20. The art of torturing 3

Oh, this is the twentiest chapter of my fic...Hey, that's fishy!!!! Thanks to everybody who followed this *wonderful* story so far... ;-)  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All day - Chapter Twenty: The art of torturing 3  
  
  
  
Zellas: No really, I always make a scheme before killing anyone.  
  
Dynast: What's about woman's intuition?  
  
Zellas: Sounds good to me! Well, but if you have a scheme you can't forget what you wanted to do. It happened to me once! I wanted to kill that nasty guy in the most horrible way that exists and when I actually wanted to do so...I just had forgotten how I wanted to torture him! That's so embarrassing!  
  
Dynast: At least you could have make him explode...  
  
Zellas: And so I did but it wasn't fun anymore, you know. I just was so excited and looked forward to torture him really badly and then...this...  
  
Dynast: I know exactly what you mean. You made wonderful plans about destroying a big town and only go there to realize that Phibbi has already burnt it up...  
  
Zellas: Oh yeah...Déj?-passé...Happens about twice a week.  
  
Dynast: How come?  
  
Zellas: That (looks around to ensure that Phibbi's not there) silly little kid's Cognac is just too fine...hmm...And this is another great advantage of making schemes! Ever tried to torture while you're completely drunk?  
  
Dynast: Well...to be honest...no...  
  
Zellas: A plan comes in very handy, you know.  
  
Dynast: (can't follow) Really?  
  
Zellas: Yeah! Well, last time I did that way...wait...What had I drunk?...Oh yeah, I tried which vodka tastes best and just had to drink a bottle or twenty of that jamaican rum...which is definitely the best you know. Really tasty...Yeah, and then I found this trunk with the white wine in it...But it was so dry...Man, you wouldn't have believed it...  
  
Dynast: (stands up carefully, tiptoes away)  
  
Zellas: ...Yeah, and then I still had these bottles of Bacardi there left from the last week-end. Well, maybe left isn't the right word. I just had burnt a shop up and taken them with me...the poor things, so alone in the ashes...But they weren't many...just around...fifteen, eighteen maybe...and........  
  
******  
  
The third part of the art of torturing. Thanks for reading! ||^_^|| Hope you like it! Feel free to review!  
  
~Virginia 


	21. Driedfruit?

Mazoku All day - Chapter 21: Dried...fruit?  
  
  
  
Dynast: I've heard about an area around the equator which is completely parched!  
  
Zellas: Oh, really? Very strange! How come?  
  
Dynast: I've no idea! But believing the things humans told me when I tortured them a bit the humans who had lived there are parched as well...or rather dried...  
  
Zellas: Hey, now THAT sounds interesting! Let's go! Perhaps I'll get me one of that dried humans as a souvenir...Did you know that in India they make liquor with dead snakes in it?  
  
Dynast: Erm...no...  
  
Zellas: Yeah and it's delicious. I'm thinking of making some of that of my own...  
  
Dynast: [...]  
  
Teleport themselves to the absolutely parched area.  
  
Zellas: (looking at a parched human) Hey, nice! Indeed! Very decorative! What do you think about it?  
  
Dynast: (looks sceptically at it) Well...  
  
Voice out of nowhere: Aaaah, delicious!  
  
Dynast: Wait! I know that voice!   
  
Zellas: ????  
  
Phibbi: Dried pineapple! Dried banana! I LOVE them!!!!  
  
Dynast: Phibbi! What have...I mean how did you...  
  
Phibbi: Oh hiya! Hey, I finally thought of doing something different. Want some...dried fruit...?  
  
Dynast: Fruit?  
  
Zellas: (screams) Go away with that! Do you want to poison me?  
  
Phibbi: Oh, erm, no, not so far. You should try it, it's delicious!  
  
Dynast: Phibbi, you are a Mazoku!  
  
Phibbi: So what?  
  
Dynast: You don't eat fruit!  
  
Phibbi: Yes, I do. See? (eats a slice of a dried banana)  
  
Dynast: You "eat" bad emotions!!!  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, I know...But they taste so bitter...Erm, sure you don't want to try it?  
  
Zellas: Eerks...human food...I mean, unless it's a snake in liquor...  
  
Dynast: (shakes his head)  
  
Dolphin: (appears out of a sudden, arms full of dried fish, pets them) FISHIES!!!  
  
The other Mazoku: [...]  
  
******  
  
Oh, I hope you liked it! I tried to write a chapter without Dolphin's Fishies but couldn't manage as you see!  
Please review it!  
  
~Virginia 


	22. Rêveries

Mazoku All day - Chapter 22: Reveries  
  
  
  
Let's take a look in the Mazoku's heads and see what they are thinking about! ^___^  
  
  
Dynast: If I just ruled the world by now! I want it so badly! And if I don't hurry up my dearest colleagues will have destroyed everything which I could have ruled! Hm...that reminds me of something...Yes, I wanted to get light blue colour to paint my bedroom. Oh, light blue, baby-blue, it's simply a dream...And my bed, all in white, in that blue room...like a cloud in the sky...Erm...And of course I have to finish my match of chess with Lord Ruby Eye...It's my turn I think. Perhaps I could take my horse and...  
  
***  
  
Phibbi: Cotton candy! I need cotton candy! And Marshmallows! Yes, and a chocolate-coated banana! I love them! And I need them so badly! I can't wait until Zellas takes me to the fair I will go right now and get me what I want! That's it! Hehe...I adore these burning ferris wheels, I can't help...I see, that pretends to be a wonderful day...And in the evening I will watch H20...I just hope nobody will tell Master Shabranigdo...  
  
***  
  
Zellas: Hm, where do I want to go today? India? No, I've been there yesterday...Although the liquor the made was delicious...New York City! That's it! Scaring a few innocent inhabitants, killing them perhaps AND trying out new drinks! Oh yes, I love it! They are so creative down there! Hm, I'll start with a simple Gin & Tonic and maybe after that...vodka with lemon...Oh, we'll see which creations they invented lately...And I mustn't forget to bring new cigarettes. There are no more than 16 packages left...Oh dear...So much to remember...I'll go and get me a bottle of whiskey. Better is better...  
  
***  
  
Garv: Hmmm, I remember our rendez-vous yesterday...Valgarv is such a handsome boy...Pretty good-looking...Him sitting on one side of the bed, wearing this beautiful short pink skirt and the cute white blouse. Me unbuttoning that blouse, revealing a wonderful body...Candles everywhere, music in the background...Him opening that red robe of mine which suits my hair really well...Oh yes...I wonder what he has prepared for tonight...  
  
***  
  
Dolphin: Fishy? Fishy! FISHY!!!!  
  
******  
  
Now we can see what our beloved Dark Lords think about the whole day. We wouldn't have guessed would we? Please review if you can!!!! Thanks for reading! No, really, thanx!  
  
~Virginia 


	23. Ferris wheel and rollercoaster 2

Mazoku All day - Chapter 23: Ferris wheel and rollercoaster 2  
  
  
  
Phibbi really succeeded in persuade all the Mazoku to go to the fair with him. Well, except for Garv who found out on his own and decided to accompany the rest.  
  
Zellas: (looking at the kids) Stupid insects! (looking at a booth with exotic drinks) Oh, N-I-C-E!!! Erhm...you excuse me? I found there something I really should destroy...Absolutely...horrible...I mean horrible for us...what I wanted to say is...Ah, for Shabranigdo's sake, I'm going for a drink! And if anyone of you disturbs me while I'm drinking...  
  
Dynast: Never thought of such a thing!  
  
Garv: Erm...I found something very interesting over there...  
  
Dolphin: Fishy?  
  
***  
  
Phibbi: I want cotton candy!!!!  
  
Dynast: Go and get some!  
  
Phibbi: Get me some!  
  
Dynast: You're the strongest of us! You can go and get your cotton candy on your own!  
  
Phibbi: I'm too shy!  
  
Dynast: ????   
  
Phibbi: (starts crying) Cotton candy!!!!  
  
Human: (passing) How cruel! (to Dynast) You're such a bad father!!  
  
Dynast: ??????  
  
Human: (goes away, comes back with cotton candy, hands it to Phibbi) Here you cute little boy! And what do you have to do now, young man? You know what nice little boys do when they get cotton candy?  
  
Phibbi: (burns the human up) Yeah, eat it!!!!!   
  
Dynast: [...]   
  
***  
  
Garv: Hey, Phibbi, what do you think of that? (holds up a necklace)  
  
Phibbi: (still eating) Mmmpf...It's not Phibbi but Great Hellmaster Phibrizzo for you and...do you want to make me puke?  
  
Garv: Hey, it's not for you but for my babe! Isn't it beautiful?  
  
Phibbi: Old fairy...  
  
Dolphin: Fishy?  
  
Phibbi: No, I'm sorry, but I said FAIRY!  
  
Dolphin: Oh... fishy...  
  
Phibbi: Want some of my...cotton candy?  
  
Dolphin: (claps her hands, nods) Fishy! (tries it) Sweet Fishy!  
  
***  
  
Dolphin: (sees a booth where fish in any form is sold) FISHY!!! Poor Fishies!!  
  
(runs to the booth, starts to collect the fish)  
  
Human: Let that be, you insane slut!  
  
Dynast: Pardon me, Mister. What did you say?  
  
Human: Take that insane slut of yours...  
  
Dynast: She may be a bit...different and also enerving sometimes...But NO human being on this stinking planet will ever have the cheek to call her a slut! Not unless I'm around! (covers Dolphin's eyes, makes the human explode, the fish is untouched)  
  
Dolphin: Fishy??? Ah, Fishies! Help Fishies! (carries fish away and hides it, takes a leash and puts a fish on it, pets it) Fishy!!! Fishy!!!  
  
***  
  
Garv: Ah, look Phibbi, the love tunnel!  
  
Phibbi: (more interested in his chocolate-coated fruits) Yes, yes, marvellous!  
  
Garv: Isn't it? It's so romantic...  
  
Phibbi: (tries a chocolate-coated cherry) Sure!  
  
Garv: It's the right thing to do with a person you really love! I mean honest love! Pure love! Got that?  
  
Phibbi: (eats chocolate-coated pear) Yes, absolutely, that's it! Just the thing!  
  
Garv: (day-dreaming) Oh, Valgarv, my cute little boy...  
  
Phibbi: (finally listens to Garv, looks exhausted, walks a away silently) ...But these fruits are simply delicious!  
  
******  
  
I'm not making fun of Garv...Nooooo! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading a bit! I felt so guilty as I haven't updated it yesterday so I thought I owed you at least 2 stories... Please take the time to review!  
  
~Virginia 


	24. Trenchcoated

Mazoku All day - Chapter 24: Trenchcoated  
  
  
  
Zellas: I hate your trenchcoat!  
  
Garv: I know!  
  
Zellas: It doesn't suit you at all!  
  
Garv: I know!  
  
Zellas: It's butt-ugly!  
  
Garv: I know!  
  
Zellas: You're a Mazoku Lord and shouldn't dress like a one-eyed human!  
  
Garv: I know!  
  
Zellas: You should wear something which is good enough for a Mazoku!  
  
Garv: I know!  
  
Zellas: Well, when you know all this, why don't you change anything?  
  
Valgarv: (comes along) Oh, Garv-sama, have I already told you that this trenchcoat makes you look so divine?  
  
Zellas: Hey, it was just a question, right?  
  
******  
  
I see I feel really attracted by the idea of a Garv-Valgarv coppie - help! (Fishy!) Nevertheless, please tell me what you think about it! (I LOVE these reviews...But who doesn't?)  
  
~Virginia 


	25. Good Friday

This is a seasonal special. That's why the title stands in... these things: *...   
  
******  
  
Mazoku All day - Chapter 25: *Good Friday*  
  
  
  
Dynast: Today is Good Friday - the day when Jesus Christ was crucified. The Christian humans shouldn't eat meat on this day...  
  
Zellas: (eats a delicious coq au vin with much more vin than coq) Mmmpf...Oh, really, no meat?  
  
Dynast: No! But they are allowed to eat fish!  
  
Dolphin: (comes along with her fishy on the leash, looks angry) Fishy! Fishy!!  
  
Dynast: (is a bit confused because of Dolphin) Well, erm, however...They do it because they don't want to forget the crucifixion of their lord...  
  
Phibbi: (comes along) What's up with Lord Ruby Eye?  
  
Dynast: (now very confused) No, not our lord, I meant...  
  
Garv: (comes along) Mint? Mint green as the hair of my wonderful boy...  
  
Dynast: (now completely confused, gives it up) Ah, you just didn't get the sense of it!   
  
Dynast walks away.  
  
Zellas: (still eating) Did anybody get what he said?  
  
SILENCE  
  
Zellas: (still eating) Good. I worried about being the only one who doesn't have a clue what he was talking about!  
  
******  
  
And a special which doesn't happen everyday... Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please, give me a review!  
  
~Virginia 


	26. Hairstyle is a question of taste

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 26: Hairstyle is a question of taste  
  
  
  
Garv: Aaaaaah, noooooo! Dooooon't!!!!  
  
Zellas: Don't act like a stupid donkey! Come on now! One day you will thank me for having done this! Thanks for helping me, Phibbi!  
  
Phibbi: (laughs) Yeah, no problem! That's the least I can do!  
  
Human hairdresser: (looks confused) Ow can I elp you, madame? (seems to be a Frenchman, calls himself not hairdresser but "coiffeur")  
  
Zellas: Okay, you human garbage, that's the patient! What can you make out of his hair?  
  
Coiffeur: Pardon me, madame...uman garbage?  
  
Zellas: Hey, don't get on my nerves, right? Just cut his hair!  
  
Coiffeur: Ose air?  
  
Zellas : (points at Garv) His!  
  
Coiffeur: (turns to Phibbi) Ah, bonjour mademoiselle. What a beautiful child you ave, madame! Qu'elle est mignonne! Oh, I will see what I can do about er air!  
  
Phibbi: Hey, wait, you...  
  
Zellas: Not him...(grabs Garv) Him!!!  
  
Coiffeur: You're right! Your usband's airstyle is a bit...quoi dire...abitual...  
  
Zellas: Yes, that's right, it's...  
  
SILENCE  
  
Zellas: Sorry, I may have misunderstood you, but...did you call him my husband?  
  
Coiffeur: Sure, madame! And a beautiful daughter you ave...cute little girl...Ere, I ave some sweets for you, mademoiselle!  
  
Phibbi can't stand it anymore and burns the whole hairdresser shop up!  
  
Phibbi: Damn mortal!  
  
Zellas: Right you are! Hey, stop, Garv! Stay where you are!  
  
Garv is running away at high speed.  
  
Zellas: Damn it! Bad day! Next time I'll take him to a normal hairdresser who can speak properly! And now I'm going for a drink! Want to join?  
  
Phibbi: Well...d'you think you can get me some milk in that bar of yours?  
  
Zellas: Sure.   
  
Phibbi: Okay...Let's go then...  
  
******  
  
Okay, here we go again! I promised Faria to write a chapter about Garv at a hairdresser's. I think I'll make another story out of it. It just didn't turn out as I wanted it to do... *sigh* Anyway, please do me the favour to review this chapter! Thanks for reading!  
  
~Virginia 


	27. At the dentist's Dynast

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 27: At the dentist's (Dynast)  
  
  
  
Dentist: Good morning, Sir!  
  
Dynast: I had to suspend a match of chess for this treatment.  
  
Dentist. Oh, I'm sorry, but you chose the appointment!  
  
Dynast: I was just winning.  
  
Dentist: I'm really very sorry for you but as already said: you chose the appointment. And now take a seat please!  
  
Dynast: It has been a very interesting match!  
  
Dentist: I'm sure it was! Open your mouth please! Now these are some teeth! Absolutely perfect! And sparkling white! I should not only say sparkling white but white as ice or even whiter! Off you are!  
  
Dynast: I had to suspend my match of the decade to hear about my icy-white teeth?  
  
Dentist: I'm afraid you had, yes.   
  
SILENCE  
  
Dynast leaves the practice.  
  
Woman: (runs after him) Good bye, Mr. Dynast. And thank you for the wonderful ice-statue of doctor...hm, forgot his name...We often change the doctors, you know...Anyway, it's marvellous! It looks so much like him. He will be very pleased!  
  
Dynast: I'm sure he will! Will you excuse me now? There's a match of chess waiting for me... (goes away smirking)  
  
******  
  
First: thanx for reading another chapter of this (fishy) ficcie... And then: Hey, I succeeded in writing something you have to think abouzt if you want to understand it! Now THAT makes me proud! Oh, please review! It would make me so happy! ^_^ (Yeah, I know, I'm crazy! But what can you expect from a person that truly likes maths???)  
  
~Virginia 


	28. At the dentist's Garv

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 28: At the dentist's (Garv)  
  
  
  
Dentist: Ah, welcome Miss...erm...ter!   
  
Garv: Garv!  
  
Dentist: Bless you!  
  
Garv: No, Garv is the name!  
  
Dentist: Oh yes, I see! So, Mr. Garv! Please take a seat it won't last long! At least that's what I hope!  
  
Garv: (seems to be disappointed, has his masochist day today) Ah...I see...  
  
Dentist: Would you now open your mouth please?  
  
Garv: Aaaah...  
  
Dentist: Very nice! Oh, there is something on your teeth...Wait, it is...lipstick????  
  
Garv: (reddens)  
  
Dentist: (looks embarrassed, very confused now) Well, erm, nevertheless I...erm...there's a hole in the bucket...I mean tooth, ahemm...Have to drill a bit...  
  
Garv: (nods enthusiastically) Nnn...  
  
Dentist: (drills, still thinking about the lipstick)   
  
Garv is all out of pleasure now and starts to relax. He thinks about certain young men with green hair, being servants of other men with long red hair...Something in his look must have changed as the dentist stops drilling.  
  
Dentist: (murmurs) Excuse me...must answer the phone. Back in a minute...or two...  
  
Garv waits in the chair. Time goes by. One hour, two hours, three hours...  
If Garv had at least had the IQ of toast he would have been capable of jumping up from the chair...  
  
******  
  
Oh, poofy Garv is back again...Sorry, but I couldn't resist, it was stronger than me... ^_^ Well, I hope you liked it anyway. (This isn't the fic for a Garv-fan...) Thanks for reading this and please review if you have the time!!! I'm always open for ideas!  
  
~Virginia 


	29. At the dentist's Zellas

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 29: At the dentist's (Zellas)  
  
  
  
Dentist: Good morning, madam!  
  
Zellas: (haven't had very much sleep because of some drinks...) Hmpf!  
  
Dentist: Would you take a seat and stop smoking please?  
  
Zellas: Hey human, d'you believe I take orders from you? If I want to smoke I will smoke!  
  
Dentist: Madam, you're at a dentist's practice!  
  
Zellas: I don't care! In the end you're only a mortal!  
  
Dentist: Yes, but I'm the mortal with the magical rope... (ties her up, takes cigarette out of her mouth) Okay, my lady, let's start then! Open your mouth!  
  
Zellas opens her mouth and the strong odour of alcohol fills the room.  
  
Dentist: (has by chance inhaled her breath) Oh my goodness! (starts to stagger) Now that is what I call a reek! My dear...  
  
Zellas: (falls asleep) Zzzz...  
  
Dentist: (obviously gets drunk by Zellas' breath) Oooookay myladdy...I see what I candoo for you...drilla! I...need...thdrilla! C'mon now! C'n anybody gimme some help heea? ...wha c'n we do witha drunkn saila...  
  
Zellas: Zzzzz...  
  
Dentist: Shingin in thrain...I'm shingin in thrain...(leaves practice staggering and singing)  
  
Zellas: Zzzz...  
  
******  
  
Only one more to go! Hey, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review it!  
  
~Virginia 


	30. At the dentist's Dolphin

Oh please, take the time to tell me which one of the "At the dentist's" chapter you liked most! I'd be absolutely glad for you doing this! Thanks a lot!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 30: At the dentist's (Dolphin)  
  
  
  
Dentist: Welcome, lady!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, holds fish in her arms that she pets) Fishy!  
  
Dentist: Erm...take a seat! Is it possible to put that fish away for the time of the treatment?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, shakes head) No.  
  
Dentist: (tries to get his hands on Dolphin's fish so that he can put it away) Well, you have a very nice fish there, madam! It looks...beautiful. May I...touch it?   
  
Dolphin: (smiles, holds fish towards dentist) Fishy! Nice Fishy!  
  
Dentist: Yeah, nice... (touches fish, is surprised how soft it is) Really nice...indeed...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, nods) Fishy! Absolute Fishy!  
  
Dentist: Yes... (looks at the fish) It looks so innocent...and peaceful. Yet happy...   
  
Dolphin: (smiles, nods even more) Fishy!  
  
Dentist: (fascinated by fish) Its colour...silver...makes it look cold as well as beautiful...Its eyes...so liveless yet lively... (can't stop petting the fish) And it feels so cold...yet soft...This fish...innocence, beauty, life, death, cold, softness, peace, happiness...all in one...It's simply...I can't describe it, it is...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Dentist: (insane) Yes, Fishy! Fishy it is! That's the word! Fishy! To be Fishy or not to be Fishy - this is the question!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, baffled) Fishy?  
  
Dentist: (completely nuts) Fishy! Fishy! For the sake of Fishy we live! For thy sake we shall fight! Yes, for the sake of Fishy! (leaves practice, caught at the next corner and put into a straitjacket)  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, still baffled) Fishy? (shrugs, goes on with petting her fish) Fishy!  
  
******  
  
It is done! Me...the human, the mortal...I have sent the Mazoku to the dentist! Oh, I shouldn't have done it...Has a very strange effect on me...fishy...Well, please review! Please please! Fishy! And thanks for reading this fishy ficcie! Fishy! Hehe...(Oh, great, this fic drives me to complete madness...Okay, I admit, I am completely mad. So what can happen to me???)   
  
~Virginia 


	31. Servant of mine 1

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 31: Servant of mine 1  
  
  
  
As Phibbi doesn't have servants on his own he is looking for one. Zellas is the first person he asks.  
  
Phibbi: Hey Zellas...  
  
Zellas: (has a drink or two or twenty...) Hmm...  
  
Phibbi: Erm...Can I ask you something...?  
  
Zellas: Hmm...  
  
Phibbi: Can you perhaps lend me...Xelloss?  
  
Zellas: Pardon???  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, I mean...I need a servant and...  
  
Zellas: Ah, you and your borrowing of servants! No, that's out of the question!   
  
Phibbi: (looks at her with big big eyes) Please...  
  
Zellas: No, forget it!   
  
Phibbi: (looks at her with eyes even bigger) Pleeeeease...  
  
Zellas: NO! If you want a servant create one! He's busy at the moment!  
  
Phibbi: (looks at Xelloss who sits nearby, smiling foolishly, obviously not doing anything at all) Oh yeah? What's he doing?  
  
Xelloss: (turns around, smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Phibbi: [...] Well, Zellas...I'm sure I could help you somehow...  
  
Zellas: Get lost! (ends discussion by starting to drink again)  
  
Phibbi: (mumbles something we don't understand, walks away)   
  
...to be continued  
  
******  
  
Hm, maybe he really should think about creating some servants...Thanks for reading! Please review! Please do!  
  
~Virginia 


	32. Servant of mine 2

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 32: Servant of mine 2  
  
  
  
Isn't there another person who has not only one but four servants?  
  
Phibbi: Hey Dynast, you look good today!  
  
Dynast: I won't give you any of my servants!  
  
Phibbi: How can you know that I've come to borrow one of your servants?  
  
Dynast: It's always the same. And - as usual - the answer is "NO"!  
  
Phibbi: Oh, come on, Dynast, don't be so cruel! You've got four servants and I don't have a single one!  
  
Dynast: Well, create yourself some! Four, five, six, as much as you want!  
  
Phibbi: I don't need them for long! A day or two perhaps...It's just ridiculous to create new servants just for one day...  
  
Dynast: Ah yes? You always promise to bring them back the next day and what happened the last time? A whole century!   
  
Phibbi: Well, of course, sometimes...  
  
Dynast: And the time before that? And the time before THAT? Ah, forget it! (turns around and goes away)  
  
Phibbi: (thinks) Hm, perhaps I shouldn't have burnt up his white king... (walks away)  
  
Dynast: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! My king!!!!! Who was that??????  
  
...to be continued  
  
******  
  
Appears to me as if Phibbi won't be given one of Dynast's servants for the next - let's say 800 years? Please review it! And thanks for reading! (I'm not in such a good mood for writing today but anyway...Had to do it!)  
  
~Virginia 


	33. Servant of mine 3

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 33: Servant of mine 3  
  
  
  
Still Phibbi hasn't found a Mazoku who lends him a servant. There is one last person he can ask but it's a bit humiliating to do so...  
  
Phibbi: Hiya Garv! Garv? Come on now, old chap, I know you're here ! It's me! Phibbi!  
  
No reaction!  
  
Phibbi: I know I've been a bit...let's say unfair to you but I'm sure we can sort that out...Come on! Get out of your hideout! I know you're around here! Hey Garv, stop this silly game... (hears strange noises) ...Garv??? (looks behind a bush, his eyes widen)  
  
Garv: (pulls up his trousers) ...uh...Phibbi...You here? Hey, why didn't you...erm...call me? I didn't notice you at all...(reddens with embarrassment, leaves hideout followed by Valgarv)  
  
Phibbi: o.O  
  
Valgarv: (also pulls up his trousers) I greet you, Hellmaster!   
  
Garv: We were just having...a conference...you know...  
  
Valgarv: Yes, Garv-Sama told me...erm...he told me...  
  
Garv: I told him...  
  
Phibbi: (his cheek twitches) ...  
  
Garv: You know...it isn't what it seems to be...  
  
Phibbi: ...fishy... (sees butterfly, starts to chase it)  
  
Garv: (shrugs, turns to Valgarv) Okay, back to our business, my cute little grasshopper...  
  
...that's it  
  
******  
  
Still I have no power to resist, the idea of a Garv/Valgarv-coppie is just too ridiculous...Hehe...Okay the idea of anything that has to do with Garv is just too ridiculous.   
This is the time to say sorry to all Garv-Fans! Sorry, sorry, sorry!! But I can't help!  
Anyway thanks for reading this and please review! (As always...)  
  
~Virginia 


	34. Zellas training her pack of wolves

And now - on request of a single person - a "Zellas and her wolves"-story! Enjoy it, Moro!! Any other wishes or ideas for new chapters from anyone? Feel free to tell me! Sooner or later I'll try to write it down! Really!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 34: Zellas training her pack of wolves  
  
  
  
Wolf: (thinks) I'm a frightening beast - I can do it!  
  
Zellas: Come on, boy! It's your turn!  
  
Wolf: (thinks) I'm worse than bad. I'm horrible! No one can beat me! I can do it!  
  
Zellas: Are you afraid or what makes you hesitate? You know I can't deal with scaredy-cats!  
  
Wolf: (thinks) I know I can do it! And I will! Right now! I'm a winner!  
  
Zellas: I can't believe it! That's scaring the life out of you, isn't it?  
  
Wolf: (thinks) I'm not a wolf - I'm a monster! And there's nothing on earth that can hold me back! I can do it! I know I can! It's time to show the whole world what I can do!  
  
Zellas: Hey, scaredy-cat! Don't wet your pants!   
  
Wolf: (thinks) The time has come... (howls, hops through the burning ring of fire) I DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! I REALLY DID IT!!!!  
  
Zellas: Good boy! Here you are! (gives him the bone of a human) I knew you were brave enough to participe in the games...  
  
******  
  
Now we know what Zellas needs her wolves for...Please review and tell me if you liked it! Thanx for reading this!   
  
~Virginia 


	35. Mint vs Purple

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 35: Mint vs. Purple  
  
  
  
Garv: Good Bye, my cute little grasshopper! I'll be back as soon as possible! (walks away)  
  
Valgarv: Bye Garv-Sama! Don't stay too long! (stares after him)  
  
SILENCE  
  
Xelloss: (smiles, comes out of his hideout) Grasshopper?  
  
Valgarv: Shut up!  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) How cute! You drive me wild...grasshopper!  
  
Valgarv: (angry) Let it be!  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Yeah, give it to me, grasshopper! You're the best ever!!!  
  
Valgarv: Fairy!  
  
Xelloss: (doesn't smile anymore) What did you say?  
  
Valgarv: (grins) Fairy!  
  
Xelloss: Hey, I'm NOT a fairy, did you get that?  
  
Valgarv: (grins even more) Course you are! Just look at you! Purple everywhere!  
  
Xelloss: So what? I am definitely NOT a fairy! Just look at you..."my cute little grasshopper" If that's not poofy I don't know what poofy means!  
  
Valgarv: (evil grin) Fairy!  
  
And that was the point when Xelloss started to beat Valgarv up...  
  
******  
  
Ehehe...Hope you liked it! So here you have your Xelloss-Sama! Happy now? Please give me a review! Thanx for reading!  
  
~Virginia 


	36. Play the game

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 36: Play the game!  
  
  
  
Dolphin and Xelloss have an interesting conversation...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Phibbi and Zellas stand nearby, watching the scene.  
  
Zellas: Okay, I bet they can't keep it up the whole day! What about you?  
  
Phibbi: Sure they can!  
  
Zellas: What's your stake?  
  
Phibbi: My cotton candy! What's yours?  
  
Zellas: Three bottles of my best Sherry!  
  
Phibbi: All right. Give it a go then!  
  
******  
  
Now this is one of the most realistic dialogues I've ever written... ^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! (Everybody satisfied that I've put Xelloss-kun as well as Dolphin-Sama in?)  
  
~Virginia 


	37. Picnic

We have such a great weather here - sunshine, smiling happy people...I just HAD to write something like that! Can you feel the warm sun on your skin reading this? (You better do! Or I'll tell Phibbi that YOU broke his marbles! ^_^)  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 37: Picnic  
  
  
  
Zellas: Ah, this is wonderful! Such a nice place to have a picnic! And the sun is shining...  
  
Phibbi: (coughs) Yeah... (moves away from Zellas and her cigarette)  
  
Zellas: ...Garv?  
  
Garv: (you can't see him, he's behind an awful lot of bags that he carries) Mmbl...Yes...  
  
Zellas: I hope you didn't forget to bring my vodka and whine mix, did you?  
  
Garv: mmbl...course not...  
  
Phibbi: Hey Garv, where are my marbles?  
  
Garv: (puts bags on the ground) I am NOT your servant! I am Chaos Dragon Garv, a Dark Lord and I won't serve anybody!  
  
Zellas: Uh, my cigarette...Hey, Garv, come over here and light my cigarette! Avanti!  
  
Garv: Of course, Zellas!  
  
Phibbi: [...]  
  
***  
  
Dolphin: Fishy! (finds river with fish in it) FISHY!! (stares at fish) Fishy! Fishy!  
  
Phibbi: (looks for his marbles, finds them) Ah, my precious marbles...  
  
Dolphin: (sees butterfly, chases it) Fishy!   
  
Phibbi: (searches for the chocolate he had put into the bags) It must be somewhere! I know I've put it...  
  
Dolphin: (doesn't look on the ground, stumbles, falls on marbles, sounds annoyed) Fishy! (catches butterfly, hods it in her hands, starts mysterious dance) Fum-Fishy-Fum-Fum! Fum-Fishy-Fum-Fum!  
  
Phibbi: (goes back to his marbles, chocolate in his hands) Time for playing!!! Aaaaaah, my...my...marbles...All of them...broken...Not a single one left! GAAAAAARV!!!  
  
Garv: ???  
  
Phibbi: Say Good-Bye to the world, you stinking wannabe-a-dragon!  
  
Garv: ???  
  
We hear a terrible sound and see Garv flying high up in the sky...  
  
***  
  
Dynast: (has watched Dolphin) Erm...Dolly?  
  
Dolphin: Fum-Fishy-Fum...Fishy?  
  
Dynast: Er...What do you have there?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Favourite coloured fishy!  
  
Dynast: ???  
  
Zellas: (joins them) Butterfly!  
  
Dynast: Horse!  
  
Zellas: ??? (leaves them)  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, shrugs) Fum-Fishy-Fum-Fum!  
  
Dynast: (shrugs, walks away)  
  
******  
  
Ah, the Mazoku having a picnic! I hope you like it! (Yes, honestly!) Feel free to review! By the way - does everybody know what I mean by writing "fairy"?   
  
~Virginia 


	38. A match of chess 2

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 38: A match of chess 2  
  
  
  
Xelloss and Dynast are playing chess.  
  
Xelloss: (smiles, moves) Your turn, Dynast-Sama!  
  
Dynast: (moves) ...  
  
Xelloss: (smiles, moves) Finished!  
  
Dynast: (moves) ...   
  
Xelloss: (smiles, moves) Check!  
  
Dynast: (moves) ...  
  
Xelloss: (smiles, moves) Checkmate!  
  
Dynast: It's the 13th match and you didn't lose a single one! I truly can't belive that you're smarter than me, Xelloss-kun. How are you doing it?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
******  
  
A short one this time but anyway...I hope you had a little fun reading it! Please review! Thanx!  
  
~Virginia 


	39. Run, run, run

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 39: Run, run, run  
  
  
  
Zellas in her form as a beast, scaring some nasty humans.  
  
Zellas: Hah, I'm Greater Beast Zellas Metallium! Yes, run! Run as fast as you can, you insects!  
  
Xelloss: (comes along, smiles) Oh, Zellas-Sama, this form suits you! These ears are so...  
  
Zellas: DON'T say "it"!  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) ...cute!  
  
Zellas: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! (starts to chase Xelloss)  
  
Xelloss runs away at high speed.   
Phibbi has watched the whole scene and is laughing, Dynast comes along.  
  
Dynast: What's he done?  
  
Phibbi: He said "the word".  
  
Dynast: Ah, I see.  
  
******  
  
Well, a Mazoku's reaction on the word "cute". Are you wondering how Xelloss managed to say it? And so am I...I think this fic starts to get a life on its own...scary...Oh, thanks for reading this I-don't-know-how-to-call-it! Please review it!  
  
~Virginia 


	40. Dolphin training her shoal of fish

And now a "Dolphin training her fishies"-Fanfic! Only for Digi-riven! That was her idea! Fishy Fishy! (means: Thanks for idea!)  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 40: Dolphin training her shoal of fish  
  
  
  
Here we go! Dolphin and a shoal of fish are in the sea, she is playing a fiddle and shouting commands at the fishes.   
  
Dolphin: Fishy! Fishy! All in a row! Fishy! Fishy! Up ya go!  
  
The fishes swim in a row upwards.  
  
Dolphin: Fishy! Fishy! In a bowl! Fishy! Fishy! Now you roll!  
  
The fishes make a funny face as if they were being pumped up with something and then roll to two sides.  
  
Dolphin: Fishy! Fishy! Face to face! Fishy! Fishy! Hit by mace!  
  
The fishes turn to their partners and look as if they were hit by Filia's mace.  
  
Dolphin: Fishy! Fishy! Swim around and around! Fishy! Fishy! Till new partner has been found!  
  
The fishes swim around their partners and then get a new one.  
  
Dolphin: Fishy! Fishy! For and back! Fishy! Fishy! End and clap!  
  
The fishes swim towards their partners then backwards. At the end of the "training" they clap their fins.  
  
******  
  
I wonder what that would look like...Dolphin playing a fiddle the whole time (under water!) and the fishes doing their fishy dance! Too bad I can't draw at all...*sigh* Anyway thanks for reading this and please review!  
  
~Virginia 


	41. Servant of mine 4

Okay, that's a story made up by Faria - so thanks to her for the idea!   
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 41: Servant of mine 4  
  
  
  
And still Phibbi hasn't found anyone to lend him a servant. But there's still someone who could make a servant for him…  
  
  
Phibbi: Hey Dolly! Erm…Fishy!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Phibbi: Did you never think of some new…eh…servants?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy?  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, someone who works for you! Who does everything for you!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy? Fishy!  
  
Phibbi: I knew you would like the idea!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy… (nods) Fishy!!  
  
Dolphin starts a miraculous dance saying "Fum-Fum-Fishy-Fum!" the whole time. Nothing happens.  
  
Phibbi: ????  
  
Hours go by, Dolphin still does her dance, Phibbi has fallen asleep meanwhile. Suddenly a "Pof" can be heard and there he is…Dolphin's own new servant!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, claps her hands) FISHY!! FISHY!!  
  
Phibbi: (wakes up) What? (sees Dolphin's servant) Oh…  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Phibbi: Erm…shall I tell you something! You can keep…it…  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, claps her hands, hops around) Fishy!  
  
The new "servant" lies flat on the ground dying to get into water…  
  
******  
  
I hope you had a little fun reading this! Please review! I'd be glad if you did!!  
  
~Virginia 


	42. Sleepwalker

Oh, Faria told me to write something about the word "sleepwalker". And here we go! Enjoy it!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 42: Sleepwalker  
  
  
  
Phibbi: Ahahaha!!!! Hey, Zellas…  
  
Zellas: Didn't I tell you not to disturb me while I'm drinking???  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, I'm sorry but…  
  
Zellas: There is no "but"! Get lost and let me drink!  
  
Phibbi: But you just HAVE to look at this! That's ridiculous! That's embarrassing! That's…  
  
Zellas: All right, all right, calm down, boy! What's it?  
  
Phibbi: Garv…in a bunny nightdress! (bursts out lauhging)  
  
Zellas: WHAT??? No!  
  
Dolphin: (comes along, heard the word "bunny") Furry Fishy?  
  
Phibbi: (totally ignores Dolphin) Yeah, and guess what?  
  
Zellas: What???  
  
Phibbi: He's sleepwalking!  
  
Zellas: Noooo!!!! (goes and looks at Garv, bursts out laughing)  
  
Dolphin: Garv-Fishy? Strange! Not fishy Fishy! (seems to be disappointed, expected a real bunny)  
  
Phibbi and Zellas can't stop laughing about Garv. Dynast comes along wearing a bunny nightdress.  
  
Dynast: What do you think about my new disguising?  
  
Phibbi+Zellas: Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
******  
  
And this is what the Mazoku do all the night…Sleepwalking in…bunny nightdresses…I always knew Garv was a pervert! (I won't say anything about Dynast here…) Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! (I enjoyed writing it!!) Please review it so that I know what you think about it!  
  
~Virginia 


	43. Mazoku The word perfect way

Yes, I know, it's been a time since I last updated my fic! Sorry sorry sorry! But I had lotsalotsa work to do… You know school, homework, exams - the usual desaster…  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter: 43 Mazoku - The word perfect way  
  
  
  
As Phibbi didn't succeed in sending an E-Mail he's now trying to write a letter with Word…  
  
Phibbi: Hey Dynast, what do I have to do now?  
  
Dynast: Well, first you have to open Word.  
  
Phibbi: And that means…?  
  
Dynast: A double click on the Word-icon!  
  
Phibbi: Ah, I see…  
  
Silence for a while, obviously nothing happens.  
  
Phibbi: Erm…Where is that icon?  
  
Dynast: Look at the desktop and you'll see it!  
  
Silence!  
  
Phibbi: The desktop is black!  
  
Dynast: (comes to Phibbi) What do you think? Would switching the computer on be helpful?  
  
Phibbi: Oh… yeah, now I can see it!!! Cool! So, have done that! What next?  
  
Dynast: You just type your text.  
  
Phibbi: (types) Okay…Ready!!!  
  
Dynast: Good! Now you want to print it, right?  
  
Phibbi: Yeah!  
  
Dynast: Very simple thing to do! You just click on the File-button and then on print!  
  
Phibbi: Okay…  
  
SILENCE!   
  
Phibbi: Erm…Dynast…?  
  
Dynast: What?  
  
Phibbi: May I burn that bloody thing up?  
  
Dynast: Are you mad? My computer! What's the matter?  
  
Phibbi: Well, you know…He's not really printing, is he? And the cursor doesn't move anymore so…  
  
Dynast: Hmm…let me look! Wha…What does that mean - fatal error? Oh, you damn thing! I'll show you a fatal error!  
  
Dynast freezes the computer and destroys the ice cube. He goes away murmuring something we can't understand but doesn't sound very friendly. He also mentions the name "Bill Gates"…  
  
******  
  
Now I hope you liked this chapter! I thank you for reading this and would be absolutely glad if you reviewed! Honestly!  
  
Love to all!  
  
~Virginia 


	44. Favourite coloured Fishy

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 44: Favourite coloured Fishy  
  
  
  
Would Dolphin ever do anyone any harm? Well…  
  
  
Dolphin is chasing a butterfly in the city.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, follows butterfly) Favourite coloured Fishy! Fishy Fishy!!!  
  
The butterfly flies across a street.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, follows butterfly) Fishy!  
  
Dolphin crosses the street without looking. The driver of a lorry manages to break the twenty cars driving behind him don't manage to break in time. The bus coming from the other direction isn't able to avoid a collision with the lorry and neither are the eleven cars driving behind him.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, stops as she hears a strange noise and humans screaming) Fishy? (sees butterfly again, shrugs, starts to follow him) Fishy! Favourite coloured Fishy!  
  
Dynast: (watched the scene) Incredibly clever that girl!  
  
Zellas: (also having watches the scene) Yeah, I didn't know she had any humour at all…  
  
******  
  
Don't look at me like that! In the end she's still a Mazoku, right? Well, thanx for reading this crap, hope you enjoyed it a bit and pleeeeease do me the favour to review it! (I absolutely adore these reviews, but who doesn't???)  
  
Greetings   
  
~Virginia 


	45. Merchandising ?

Mazoku All Day - Chapter: 45 Merchandising (!?)  
  
  
  
Zellas just returned from one of her booze-ups in the human civilization. She's completely stoned.  
  
Zellas: Lookie folks, what I got here! Isn't it absolutely extraordinary? (raises her hand which holds a bottle of whine)  
  
Phibbi: Erm…you know…we kinda got used to it!  
  
Dynast: Yes, it is not very extraordinary if it comes along with you!  
  
Zellas: ?????  
  
Dynast: Of course a bottle of brandy or tequila is a bit more familiar with you…  
  
Zellas: (looks at the bottle in her hand) Oh, 'cuse me folks, must have mixed some things up! Now what do you think of that? (shows them a Xelloss plushie)  
  
Phibbi: Now that's unfair! You could have lent him to me instead of turning him into a plushie! I always need servants you know!  
  
Zellas: That isn't the real Xelloss! I found it in the human civilization!  
  
Garv: Pretty nice! But he would look much better if he wore that cute red dress he once had! Not to forget about the earrings and the make-up! Red lipstick suits him so good! It always makes me endlessly jealous when I see him with those wonderful lips of his in red… *sigh*  
  
Others: Poofy!  
  
Garv: Although I prefer a decent mint to his purple…  
  
And that was the point when Phibbi decided on trying out his new blue extrahot flames…  
  
Zellas: Thanks!  
  
Phibbi: You're welcome!  
  
Dynast: So where did you get it then?  
  
Zellas: Oh yeah, that's another thing I wanted to show you! (pulls something on the back of the plushie)  
  
Xelloss plushie: Now that's a secret!  
  
Phibbi: Now THAT is what I call realistic!  
  
******  
  
Uh, a cute little Xelloss plushie…Haven't all of us dreamed about that? Thank you for reading! Feel free to review!  
  
~Virginia 


	46. Heartbroken

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 46: Heartbroken  
  
  
  
Dynast: Hello Zellas, my dearest!  
  
Zellas: ????  
  
Dynast: Want to go for a…drink?  
  
Zellas: Uuuh…love to but…I have to help Garv…He's…erm…in a bad mood and I have to cheer him up you see…  
  
Dynast: Since when do YOU care about Garv?  
  
Zellas: Oh well…  
  
Garv: (comes along crying) Oooooh…ooooh…It is terrible!! Oooooh!!!  
  
Dynast: Yaiks! Garv! Stop making that terrible sound!   
  
Zellas: Terrific, isn't it?  
  
Dynast: Absolutely horrible!   
  
Garv: Ooooooh!!!!  
  
Dynast: Oh my devil, will he ever stop?  
  
Zellas: Not this century, I'm afraid!  
  
Dynast: For Shabranigdo's sake!  
  
Zellas: Did you now get an idea why I try to cheer him up?  
  
Dynast: Think so! What are you going to do?  
  
Zellas: Well…killing some people, destroying some towns, torturing any human being around…that sort of thing!  
  
Dynast: I see! But what has he got??  
  
Valgarv passes and doesn't even look at Garv.  
  
Dynast: How strange! What happened to our dear grasshopper?  
  
Garv: Ooooh!!!   
  
Zellas: Well…you know…Garv forgot that it was today exactly 500 years ago when they first went out together!  
  
Dynast: Ah…I…see…  
  
******  
  
Shame on you, Garv! Well, I hope you liked it please review!  
  
~Virginia 


	47. Silly game that is!

Mazoku All Day - Chapter: 47 Silly game that is!  
  
  
  
Dynast in disguise and a human who is playing with his Game Boy Advance.  
  
Dynast: What are you doing there human…I mean, boy?  
  
Human: Playing with my GBA!  
  
Dynast: I beg your pardon?  
  
Human: My GBA!  
  
Dynast: A G…B…A…?  
  
Human: Yay! My Game Boy here!  
  
Dynast: Ah, I see!  
  
SILENCE  
  
Dynast: Can you play anything interesting with that?  
  
Human: You can play lots of games. Wanna try?  
  
Dynast: Love to! (plays Spiderman) Hmm…I fear this is not in my line!  
  
Human: Oh, well…What about chess?  
  
Dynast: Great!  
  
Human: But it's quite tough! I never managed the first opponent and there are some more…  
  
2 minutes later  
  
Dynast: Okay, I got it. What now?  
  
Human: (pop-eyed) Erm…try the next one. Go to the next level.  
  
2 minutes later  
  
Dynast: Got that! And now?  
  
Human: Erm…the next level then I guess…  
  
2 minutes later  
  
Dynast: Yeah! And now?  
  
Human: Just go on!!  
  
After some time.  
  
Dynast: That's funny somehow! Now I managed that one! Hmm…there stands "champion" on the screen but I want to go to the next level. It surely will get hard soon, won't it?  
  
Human: It certainly is hard now! I'm afraid you managed the whole game. That's it! There are no more opponents to come!  
  
Dynast: But…I mean…None of them was a challenge…  
  
Human: Well…it's over!  
  
Dynast: Aaaah, silly game that is!  
  
He throws the GBA into the air and makes it explode.   
  
Human: Hey man! Are you mad or what? D'you know how much that costs?  
  
Dynast: (smiles evilly) Guess what? I'm definitely not interested in it! (makes human explode, sighs) Silly game that was!   
  
******  
  
He's back again - our dear Dynast-sama! Chess is fascinating somehow! Oh, please review this chapter! Thanx for reading!  
  
~Virginia 


	48. Hilarious boozeup

Mazoku All Day: 48 - Hilarious booze-up  
  
  
  
Zellas is completely stoned and meets Dolphin who plays with her fishy Jigsaw puzzle.  
  
Zellas: C'mon babe! Dring sumsin with me!  
  
Dolphin: (looks baffled) Fishy?  
  
Zellas: Be a good girl and hava dring with an old frien'!  
  
Dolphin: (doesn't get it) Fishy??  
  
Zella: Hea ya aar! (gives Dolphin a bottle of tequila)  
  
Dolphin: (looks at it, doesn't know what to do with it) Fishy???  
  
Zellas: (takes the bottle and makes Dolphin drink it in one go) Gooood, in't it?  
  
Dolphin: *hic* Fishy? (falls to the ground) Fi-shy!!  
  
Zellas: Ah yeah, wan sum moa? Hea! Try that!   
  
Dolphin: (takes bottle of gin and drinks it quite fast) *hic* Hmmm… Fishy!!! (tries to stand up, manages it but falls again to the ground as she tries to walk) Fi-Fi…Fishy!!! *hic*  
  
Zellas: Ya aar so funny!! (starts laughing like a madman and can't stop) Thisis sooo funny!  
  
Dolphin: Shify! Absolute Shify! (stands up again and staggers around) Shivy! Noooo!! Shifyfishify! Fishy!! Thatsit! Fishy!  
  
Zellas: (still laughing) Funny! Really funny! Grrreat!! (claps her hands as Dolphin starts to make a striptease) Yeah, girl, getit goin!!  
  
Dolphin: Fi-shy! Fi-shy!  
  
Dynast and Phibbi stand nearby and watch the whole scene.  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, Dolly! Hooray!!!  
  
Dynast: (covers Phibbi's) This is nothing for your eyes, young man!  
  
Phibbi: You are so unfair, Dynast!!  
  
Dynast: Oh my devil! (closes his exes as Dolphin throws away her top)  
  
******  
  
For everyone who asked himself what might happen if Zellas actually got drunk! ;-)   
  
~Virginia  
  
By the way - we'll have a special chapter soon… 


	49. Spongy!

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 49: Spongy!  
  
  
  
Zellas: I heard it was THE time of the year again!  
  
Phibbi: No...You don't mean THAT time, do you?  
  
Zellas: Oh, I'm afraid I do!  
  
Phibbi: Oh no! But hasn't it just ended?  
  
Zellas: Well, one could think and indeed it has. But don't forget - it's a yearly spectacle!  
  
Phibbi: I hate it! When it's THAT time of the year he is always so...uuuuh, I don't even have words to describe it.  
  
Zellas: I know what you mean! I think he regards it as some sort of competition between himself and the mortals!  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, I wonder what's he going to look like this year!  
  
Dynast comes along. He looks very strange, like a...colossal sponge.  
  
Phibbi: Hey Dynast!  
  
Dynast: Hi Phibbi! Hi Zellas! What do you think of my dress for this years "Carnival in Rio"?  
  
Zellas: Oh, it's...  
  
Phibbi: Well, yes, you know...  
  
Zellas: ...it's...erm...  
  
Phibbi: Spongy!  
  
Zellas: Yeah, I think you could put it in these words! Spongy!  
  
******  
  
Harhar...Imagine Dynast as an oversized sponge! This is just TOO much! How I wished I could draw a fanart for that!! Anyway I know it's been a time since I updated last but I worked on the special chapter so I didn't have enough time to write this one. Please review and thanks for reading!  
  
~Virginia  
  
PS: Next one will be the special one! Tomorrow if you're lucky!! 


	50. Autograph Session

I can't believe it - the 50th chapter of Mazoku All Day! I wrote this chapter especially for you and I want to thank all my fans for having followed this fanfic so far! And I thank you for having reviewed so often! THANX THANX THANX!!!! You are great!!!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter: 50 Autograph session  
  
  
  
Some fans meet the Mazoku...  
  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Digi-riven: (smiles) Fishy!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy??  
  
Digi-riven: (smiles) Fishy! Fishy Fishy! Fish-Fish!!   
  
Dolphin: (smiles, nods enthusiastically) The fishiest!  
  
Digi-riven: (smiles, claps her hands) Absolute Fishy!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, does a miraculous dance) Fum-Fishy-Fum-Fum! Fum-Fishy-Fum-Fum!  
  
Digi-riven: (smiles, repeats with a miraculous dance) Fum-Fishy-Fishy-Fum! Fum-Fishy-Fishy-Fum!  
  
Dynast: Well, seems as if Dolly finally found someone to communicate with!  
  
Zellas: Right you are...  
  
Dynast: (sigh) ...  
  
Zellas: (sigh) ...  
  
***  
  
Faria: Dynast-sama!!  
  
Dynast: I beg your par...(can't go on as Faria jumps at him and embraces him)  
  
Faria: Oooh, Dynast-sama!!  
  
Dynast: Young lady, would you please...  
  
Faria: (smiles) I longed for the day when I could finally tell you how much I like you, Dynast-sama!!  
  
Dynast: Yes, that is very nice but...  
  
Faria: You're so smart and handsome and I like your hairstyle and your clothes and...  
  
Dynast: (turns blue because he doesn't get any air, Faria seems to embrace him too tight) Yes, wonderful...but...could you...  
  
Faria: And I would do anything you want to me to do! Yes, I would grant you every wish because you are so handsome and nice and...Dynast-sama???  
  
Dynast: (lies flat on the ground) ...air...  
  
Faria: Oh, wait, I know what you need! LOVE!!! (embraces him again)  
  
Dynast: Nooooo...Could anyone help me??? Please!!! Just anyone!!!  
  
***  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Now tell me Zellas, where is your pack of wolves? (runs around and searches for it)  
  
Zellas: Far far away...  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Come on, go an d fetch them! Show me one of the great tricks you do with them!   
  
Zellas: Uuuh...well...(feels flattered)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Oh, pleeeeease, Zellas-sama! I die to see one of those fantastic tricks! You will show me one, won't you?  
  
Zellas: Erm...I...think about it...  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Hmm, what about going for a drink?? (evil grin, knows that Zellas can't resist)  
  
Zellas: Now that is an idea! I suppose I can a trick after, let's say, a dozen bottles of Jack Daniels...What about that?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Perfect!!!  
  
***  
  
Digimon Empress Yaten: Where's Xellos??? Where's Xellos-kun? Where is he? He must be somewhere around! I know it!!! (starts to search for him)  
  
Loz: (joins Yaten) Hey, have you found him?  
  
Digimon Empress Yaten: No...(sniff) But he just HAS to be here!  
  
Loz: Yeah! Come on, we ask Zellas!  
  
Digimon Empress Yaten: All right! Zellas! Where's our dearest trickster priest???  
  
Zellas: Dunno! (is annoyed now that she has someone found to drink with)  
  
Loz: We want to meet him!!   
  
Zellas: I dunno! But hey, take that one! (throws Valgarv at them)  
  
Digimon Empress Yaten and Loz look at each other, look at Valgarv, look at each other again, look at Zellas.  
  
Loz: Bah! Silly Val! We want to Xel-kun!  
  
Digimon Empress Yaten: Yay!! Xel-kun!!!  
  
Zellas: Okay...Anyone wants him? (holds up Valgarv)  
  
Garv: Yeah, me!!! Give him to ME!!!  
  
Zellas: Nobody???  
  
Garv: ME!! ME!!! MEEEEE!!!!  
  
Zellas: Well, if nobody is interested in him...  
  
Garv: Give him to me!!! GIVE!!!!!  
  
Xellos comes along.  
  
Digimon Empress Yaten: Aaaah!!! It's Xell-kun!!! Come on, let's get him!!  
  
Loz: Yeah!! Wait for us Xelly!!!  
  
Xellos: (thinks) HELP!! (starts to run away)  
  
***  
  
Digi-riven sees Xellos passing.  
  
Digi-riven: FISHY!!! THE FISHY PRIEST!!!  
  
Xellos: (thinks) I definitely NEED help!!!  
  
Dolphin: ???? Fishy??  
  
***  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: XEEELL-KUUUUN!!!!  
  
Zellas: That's too much! I'd better have a drink on that!!!  
  
***  
  
Dynast: (sees what's happening) Hey, Faria, there's Xellos!  
  
Faria: (still very close to him) Hmmm...  
  
Dynast: (sweatdrop) Don't you want to chase him???  
  
Faria: Erm...do you want to chase him??  
  
Dynast: Nooo...  
  
Faria: Well, then I don't want to either!  
  
Dynast: (thinks) I hate my life!!  
  
******  
  
That's it - the special chapter! I hope you liked it! I really do! Thanks for reading and I would feel very flattered...erm...I would be very pleased if you reviewed it!  
  
Love to all  
~Virginia 


	51. Hairstyle is a question of taste, isn't

Oh, thank you for all your nice reviews!! Thanks thanks!!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 51: Hairstyle is a question of taste, isn't it?  
  
Zellas: Okay Phibbi, that's the plan. You will scare him to death so that he runs towards me and I will wait for him with these magical handcuffs, right?  
  
Phibbi: Alright! Let's go then!  
  
SILENCE  
  
Garv: Ah, Phibbi, what have I done? Dooon't! Yaiks, that was hot!!  
  
Phibbi: It is not Phibbi but Great Hellmaster Phibrizzo for you and I don't care if you've done anything. You exist - that's enough!!  
  
Garv runs away and bumps into Zellas who is already waiting for him impatiently. She uses the magical handcuffs on Garv.  
  
Zellas: Alright, Phibbi, I got him!!  
  
Phibbi: Good! Very good indeed! (very, very evil grin)  
  
Garv: ????  
  
Zellas and Phibbi drag Garv to a hairdresser. As soon as Garv realises where they are going to he starts to scream.  
  
Garv: Noooooo, I don't want tooo!!!!  
  
Zellas: So what? Okay, we're here! (grabs Garv and shows him to the human hairdresser) Make something out of him!  
  
Human hairdresser: Oh, now that is unbelievable.  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, isn't it?  
  
Human hairdresser: Absolutely! This hair! This colour!  
  
Zellas: I know what you mean!  
  
Human hairdresser: And this hairstyle!! I really can't believe it!  
  
Phibbi: Neither can we!!  
  
Human hairdresser: It is just...just...oh...so beautiful!!!  
  
Zellas: Pardon???!!!???  
  
Phibbi: (google-eyed) WHAT???  
  
Human hairdresser: (starts to stroke Garv's hair) This hair is simply too good to exist. Wonderful, just wonderful!  
  
Garv: Yeah, isn't it? You should see it when I've just plaited it!  
  
Human hairdresser: Oh, I wish you could show it to me! You can do so much with xour wonderful hair!  
  
Garv: (feels flattered) Well...you're right. I love my hair!  
  
Human hairdresser: Oh, I would adore it if it was my hair. Unbelievable, simply unbelievable!  
  
Zellas: (the muscles in her face twitch) Fishy...  
  
Phibbi: Help!  
  
******  
  
I just can't Stopp making fun of Garv and his beloved hair and I honestly don't have the slightest idea why...Well, I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!  
  
~Virginia 


	52. On Broadway

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 52: On Broadway  
  
  
  
Dynast: (inhales the air) Can you smell it?  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, fish, isn't it?  
  
Zellas: D'you think? I rather thought of...well...nothing very agreeable...  
  
Dynast: Oh no! We're on Broadway!   
  
Zellas: Yes, and...?  
  
Dynast: Broadway!! Musicals...Don't you think they could write a Musical about us?  
  
Phibbi: Oh yes..."My unfair Hellmaster" for example.  
  
Zellas: No, wait! What about "Zellas and the amazing never drained bottle of Tequila"...  
  
Dynast: Well, actually I thought about something like "Dynast Grausherra Superstar"...  
  
Phibbi: Oh, a great star you are...No, honestly, who in this bloody world would write a Musical about someone who talks to his chess pieces...  
  
Dynast: Wha...? (reddens) I don't speak with my chess pieces! I'd never do such a ridiculous thing in my whole life! This is just too silly!  
  
Zellas: Dynast, you don't have to lie to us. We know you several centuries now and you can't possibly think that we've never noticed, can you?  
  
Dynast: (reddens even more) I...I...I'm a reasonable person and...  
  
Phibbi: You talk to your chess pieces!!  
  
Dynast: (starts to panic) I DON'T!!!  
  
Zellas: Oh yes? And what about yesterday? Who did you call "my dearest horsy"???  
  
Phibbi: Yes. Didn't the "dearest horsy" have a great chat with the "adorable queen"?  
  
Zellas: Yes, now that you say it I also remember it!  
  
Dynast: This...this is not true! I mean, I...  
  
Child: (comes along) Mummy! Look, a living tomato!  
  
Dynast: *sniff* I...I...You are so unfair! I hate you!  
  
******  
  
Ooooh, poor Dynast-sama!! Well, do you think he gets better the more he talks to his pieces??? Thanks for reading and please review! I'd be delighted!  
  
~Virginia 


	53. The greatest physical pain

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 52: The greatest physical pain  
  
  
  
Garv runs around behaving like a panicked rabbit. Xelloss watches him smiling (not that it is necessary to mention the fact that he is smiling...).  
  
Garv: (shouts) Valy! My cute little Valgarv! Where are you my grasshopper?  
  
Xelloss smiles.  
  
Garv: (notices that Xelloss is around) Xelloss, my friend, has it been a long time since you arrived?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Garv: Ah, I see! Then you saw my sweet grasshopper coming along?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Garv: Oh yes, you did! Where was he going?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Garv: Don't be so cruel! I know that you know which direction he took. So which did he take for instance?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Garv: And when did he pass by?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Garv: (takes Xelloss by the shoulders and starts to shake him) Where did he go? Where?? WHERE????  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Garv: Ooooooooooooooh!!!! My poor little Valy!!! Ooooooh!!!!   
  
Xelloss doesn't smile so much anymore.  
  
Garv: Oooooooooooh!!!! He's all alone!!! Oooooh nooooo!!!! My cutie!!!! Oooooooh!!!  
  
Xelloss' smile disappears.  
  
Garv: Where are you, my grasshopper??? Ooooooooooh, that hurt drives me insane!!!!  
  
Xelloss: (looks as if he had to stand great physical pain) Uh, I know what you mean!  
  
Garv: My little boooooooooooooy!!! Oooooooooooh!!!!  
  
Xelloss: Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know but please...please stop making that noise!!!!!   
  
SILENCE  
  
Garv: Okay.  
  
******  
  
I can imagine that terrible noise only too well...Horrible! Even Xelloss can't stand it...And, as far as I remember, neither Zellas nor Dynast could. Yaiks! Well then! Hope I amused with this chapter and please review if you find the time to do so!  
  
~Virginia 


	54. Mazoku Talk: Chinese cabbage

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 54: Mazoku Talk: Chinese cabbage  
  
  
  
Dynast: Phibbi! Zellas! Dolphin!   
  
Dolphin: Fishy!  
  
Dynast: Keep quiet please!  
  
Dolphin: (murmurs, apologetic look) Fishy!  
  
Dynast: Thank you. Garv! Let's have a serious discussion!  
  
Phibbi: (murmurs to Zellas) What's the whole fuss about? Didn't we do it last week?  
  
Zellas: (murmurs back) Well, same procedure as last week. Same procedure as every week!!  
  
Dynast: Phibbi and Zellas! Would you know please pay attention! Today's topic is chosen by...Dolphin! Dolphin, you may now tell us what to discuss!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, seems very excited) Fishy!! Fishy-fish-fish-fishy! Fishy Fishy! Fishy fish-fish Fishy fish!!   
  
Dynast: Erm...I fear I do not fully understand...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, shows a Chinese cabbage to the other Mazoku lords) FISHY!!  
  
Dynast: Chinese cabbage? That is the topic??  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, nods enthusiastically) FISHY!!!  
  
Dynast: Uh, erm...tough one...Well, who is going to...start?  
  
Zellas: That is absolute nonsense! I'm going to have a drink!  
  
Dynast: No! That would be impolite! Just look at Dolly!  
  
Dolphin: (looks very sad) Fishy...  
  
Zellas: Okay, I think Chinese cabbage is garbage!  
  
Phibbi: You can't cover it with chocolate and eat it without puking!  
  
Dynast: Now that is a very important fact as I think! Chinese cabbage doesn't go together with chocolate! And we should not forget about the great role Chinese cabbage plays nowadays!  
  
Garv: Does it??  
  
Dynast: In our society Chinese cabbage means...erm...yes...it's a sign of the...now I got it...globalisation of our world and therefore it is very important for any kind of human behaviour...Somehow...  
  
Zellas: Oh yes! Hasn't there only lately been released an essay about "Vegetables and Society in the time of the cold war in the region Ghana"?  
  
Phibbi: That's boring! I want to play with my marbles!  
  
Zellas: And I want to get totally pissed!  
  
Garv: And I want to caress green hair...  
  
Phibbi: Green reminds me of Zellas when she got so drunk that she had to puke right in front of my eyes! Now THAT was what I call green!  
  
Garv: Do you want to say that my boy's hair reminds you of vomit?  
  
Phibbi: I suppose you could put it in those words!  
  
Dynast: (tries to cool Garv and Phibbi down) By the way have you noticed the explicit green colour of Chinese cabbage?  
  
Garv: I won't let you talk about my grasshopper like that you naughty brat!  
  
Phibbi: Ah yes, and what are you going to do?? Show me, loser of the century!  
  
Dynast: Erm...and Chinese cabbage is said to be THE vegetable of the coming age as far as I know...  
  
Garv tries to hit Phibbi but he uses a firewall and afterwards some sort of a fire canon so that Garv flies into the sky.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, throws the Chinese cabbage into the air) Fishy! (wonders that it can't fly) Fishy? (kicks it away in a fury, sees a rabbit and chases it)  
  
Dynast: (tries to hold the group together) Isn't Chinese cabbage just a perfect topic to discuss??  
  
Zellas: (stands up) Yes, wonderful! Now I will go and get myself some drinks!  
  
Two hours later.  
  
Dynast: (still sitting at his place) ...and finally we come to the conclusion that Chinese cabbage is the only way to get the power on earth!  
  
******  
  
Bad sign. I really start to be very impolite to Dynast: Well, however! I'm almost proud as this chapter is quite long AND has all the Lords in it! And don't complain you did get a chapter with Xelloss yesterday! Oh, thanks for reading this whatsitcalled and please feel free to review!  
  
~Virginia 


	55. Analysis

55 Analysis  
  
Garv and Valgarv have a romantic picnic. Grau and Sherra are watching the scene and try to analyse their behaviour.  
  
Garv: I love you more than anything in the world.  
  
Valgarv: And I love you more than anything in the whole world.  
  
Garv: You are my true love!  
  
Valgarv: And you are mine!  
  
***  
  
Grau: Hm, that sounds quite interesting! But Valgarv is not very creative, is he?  
  
Sherra: No, indeed. He's not the most romantic man I ever met in my life...  
  
***  
  
The dialogue between Garv and Valgarv continues.  
Half an hour later.  
  
Valgarv: I would follow you to the end of the world.  
  
Garv: And I will follow you to the end of the world.  
  
Valgarv: I am yours for eternity.  
  
Garv: And I am yours for eternity.  
  
***  
  
Grau. It seems to me that Maryo-ou Garv is not very creative either.  
  
Sherra: Right you are! This scene is very...interesting.  
  
Grau: It is, my precious colleague!  
  
***  
  
The scene between Garv and Valgarv continues.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Garv: I would conquer the universe for you!  
  
Valgarv: Oh, you shouldn't...  
  
Garv: And I would make the stars fall from the sky. Just for you, my little grasshopper!  
  
Garv starts to undress Valgarv.  
  
***  
  
Grau: Erm...What do you think about...going to Dynast-sama to have a discussion about trigonometry with him?  
  
Pause.  
  
Sherra: (glares at Garv and Valgarv) Well...  
  
Valgarv starts to undress Garv.  
  
Sherra: o.O The faster the better!!!  
  
******  
  
Whou, new characters who haven't been in this fic so far. What do you think? Shall I continue with bringing Sherra and Grau into the fic? Oh, thanks for reading and please review!  
  
~Virginia 


	56. A cup of pizza

I know it is hard to believe but...I'M BACK AGAIN!!!   
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 56: A cup of pizza  
  
  
  
Zellas and Dolphin are sitting on the pavement looking at a pizza hut. They see that the people who come out all carry a cup.  
  
Zellas: I wonder what they fill in those cups...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy!   
  
Zellas: ...perhaps some good ol' brandy...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Fishy! (also starts to think of what might be in the cups)  
  
Zellas: ...or some wine...  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, gets excited) Fishy! Fishy!  
  
Zellas: ...or some tequila...Uuuh, I'd die for tequila now!  
  
Dolphin: (runs into the restaurant) Fishy!  
  
Zellas: (hasn't recognised that Dolphin has gone) Well...or scotch...yeah...they might fill them with scotch...scotch is great!! It is wonderful! Don't you think, Dolphin?   
Erm...Dolphin???  
  
Dolphin: (returns, smiles, holds a cup in her hands, puts it under Zellas' nose) Salami Fishy!!  
  
Zellas: Yuck! Salami Pizza??? o.O  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, starts to dance happily) Fishy! Salami Fishy!! Fishy! Salami Fishy!!  
  
Zellas: (looks at the windows of the restaurant where a great number of people is standing) Ooooh...I see...  
  
******  
  
Okay, first thanks for reading this crap. I know it's not the best chapter I wrote but I was ill when I did it and I thought I owed you at least something as I was not online for such a long time! At the moment I still have holidays and I went away for some weeks and before that FFN didn't work properly so please don't complain! ;-) Thanx! I'd be definitely glad if you reviewed!  
  
Love to all  
  
~Virginia 


	57. Riviera Romagnola Part I

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 57: Riviera Romagnola Part I  
  
  
  
Dynast: So here we are. (looks around) We finally arrived! (inhales the air, starts to cough) What the icehell...  
  
Phibbi: Come on, let's go to the beach!  
  
Zellas: (looks around, finds millions and billions of bars) Yeah, that's what I call a proper holiday!  
  
Dynast: Well... (can't stop coughing) I imagined it a bit different...I mean I thought you could...BREATH!  
  
Zellas: Oh, shut up! I heard the nightlife in Rimini was fantastic! Lotsalotsa bars to go to. Lotsalotsa drinks to be drunk!  
  
***  
  
Phibbi: I want to go to the beach! Can we go to the beach now? Yeah, hooray for beach!  
  
Dolphin: Fishy?  
  
Phibbi: Yes, in the sea is fish.  
  
Dolphin: Fishy where? (starts to run around to find the fish)  
  
Phibbi: At the beach!  
  
Dolphin: Fishy! (smiles, walks to Dynast) Fishy! Beach! Fishy fishy!  
  
Dynast: [...]  
  
Phibbi: Beach! BEACH! BEACH!!!!!!!  
  
Dolphin: (nods, smiles) Fishy beach! Fishy beach! Fishy beach!  
  
Dynast: No!  
  
Phibbi: BEEEAAAACH!!!! I want to scare the life out of these silly little brats! Harhar!!!  
  
Dynast: You won't find any silly little brats!  
  
Phibbi: Why not? Those nasty little mortals are always at the beach.  
  
Dynast: Well, it's just because...it is midnight!  
  
Phibbi: So what?!?!  
  
Dynast: Silly little brats sleep at midnight.  
  
Phibbi: Oh...  
  
Dolphin: Fishy sleepy too! (lies down on the streets and falls asleep immediately)  
  
Dynast: ...  
  
Phibbi: ...  
  
***  
  
Garv: Okay, can I now put down the luggage?  
  
Dynast: No. We haven't arrived at our hotel yet!  
  
Garv: Why is it always me who has to carry all the bags?  
  
Phibbi: (evil grin) Well...  
  
A VERY gay-looking guy passes them and looks at Garv. Garv looks at the guy.  
  
Garv: Oh my devil, now THAT'S what I call a proper holiday!  
  
Dynast: ...  
  
Phibbi: ...  
  
******  
  
Okay my dear fellows, as I went to Rimini in my holidays the next chapters will be based on my trip to Italy! I hope you enjoyed and please review (as always ^____^).  
  
~Virginia 


	58. Happy Birthday to our Empress!

Now this is a special chapter for my friend Empress Faria because she had her birthday some time ago and as I was not there I couldn't write her anything. But finally I got to write this chap especially for her!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 58: Happy Birthday to our Empress!  
  
  
  
Dynast: Oh dear, guess what we forgot...  
  
Zellas: Blowing up this stinking planet?  
  
Dynast: Noooo...It's Empress Faria's birthday...or to be correct it was.  
  
Zellas: (turns away and doesn't seem to be very interested) Oh...  
  
Phibbi: Birthday? Whose birthday? My birthday? I want cotton candy for a present!  
  
Garv: You're such an unsensitive person, Phibbi! We have to sing her a song! That's the least we can do!  
  
Phibbi: It is Great Hellmaster Phibrizzo for you and YES, I actually AM not sensitive at all but this is because I'm a Mazoku! Got it? I am BAD!!! Just like you should be...  
  
Garv: Oh, I also got a present for her... (smiles) One night with me and my cute little grasshopper!  
  
Valgarv: (smiles, nods)  
  
Phibbi: Yuck! Do you want to make her puke or what?  
  
Dynast: Oh, stop it! Both of you! (sighs) Kids... Well, I liked the idea of the song!  
  
Garv: Hah! (looks triumphantly at Phibbi)  
  
Phibbi: Bah, for a mortal!  
  
Dolphin: Happy fishy to you, happy fishy to you, happy fishy dear Empress, happy fishy to you!   
  
Dolphin takes out her present. It is a fish. Oh miracle...  
  
Dolphin: Fishy fishy!!!  
  
The others: ...  
  
Zellas: I don't want to sing I want to drink! Gin, Whiskey, Bourbon, wine and rum. In that order! (starts to sing) Celebrate good times oh yeah!  
  
Dynast: Erm...Well, I'll do the countdown and you just join me, right?   
3...  
2...  
1...  
Happy birthday to you...  
  
Phibbi: I want cotton candy!!!  
  
Garv: (definitely sings horrible) ...birthday to you...  
  
Dynast: ...happy birthday to you...  
  
Zellas: Your health! Cheers!   
  
Dynast: ...happy birthday dear Empress...  
  
Dolphin: (runs around with her fish) Fishy!!!  
  
Phibbi: Boooooooooring! I wanna burn some humans up! Anyway wants to join me?  
  
Zellas: Oh, now that sounds good!  
  
Phibbi and Zellas leave.  
  
Dynast: (continues singing, brave as he is) happy birthday to you!!  
  
Garv: (2 seconds after Dynast) ...to yoooooooooouuuuu!!! Now come and get your present, girl!!! (smiles, holds Valgarv in his arms)  
  
Dynast: Oh my devil...This is emarrassing... (goes away)  
  
Garv: (twinkers with his eye) I await you in this nice hotel. You know...L'amour toujours... (goes away)  
  
Dolphin: (all alone with her fish) Fishy? Fishy! (shrugs, starts to play with the fish)  
  
******  
  
Okay, so happy birthday to you my dearest Empress! I hope you liked it a bit and I also hope all the others enjoyed it, too! Please review if you like and thanks for reading!  
  
Love  
~Virginia 


	59. Riviera Romagnola Part II

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 59: Riviera Romagnola Part II  
  
  
  
Zellas: Whoa, just look at all these bars! I don't get it! This must be heaven!!!  
  
Zellas receives a horrible look from the other Mazoku.  
  
Zellas: Erm...hell. That's what I wanted to say. It must be hell! Well then, guys! See you later! I have some business to do!  
  
Zellas disappears. After a while you can hear humans screaming then you hear somebody shout, "Oh, look what you've done! Just look at the mess! All the good tequila has gone!".   
  
Others: ...  
  
***  
  
Dynast: Here it is! R-A-D-I-O-S-A! Our hotel! Garv!  
  
SILENCE  
  
Dynast: Gaharv!  
  
SILENCE  
  
Dynast: GARV!!!! Where the hell...  
  
Garv: (almost breaking under the weight of the luggage) Ouf! Yeah...Is it...here? I can't do even one more step! That's so heavy!!  
  
You can see Phibbi sitting grinning on the top of the luggage.  
  
Dynast: (sighs) Oh dear, now go and get the luggage into our rooms!  
  
Garv: Okay... (carries the luggage into the rooms) Phibbi?  
  
Phibbi: It's not Phibbi but Great Hellmaster Phibrizzo for you and yes, what do you want?  
  
Garv: What have you put into your suitcases? They weigh tons!  
  
Phibbi: (grins evilly) Oh, this and that... (opens one of his suitcases, takes granite stones out of it) Just my small collection of the world's heaviest granite stones.  
  
Garv: (his left eye-brow is twitching) Collection...of...the world's heaviest...granite stones?????  
  
Phibbi: You can't possibly think that I could live even one day without them, can you?  
  
Garv: You naughty brat! If I get my hands on you...  
  
Phibbi: (smiles) That's an "if" with a capital "I"!!!!  
  
Garv starts to run after Phibbi and tries to cut him in half with his sword.  
  
Host father: Gentlemen, gentlemen! Behave! We're not in the kindergarten!  
  
Phibbi+Garv: Shut up, you bloody mortal! This is nothing of your concern!  
  
Host father: ...Right you are! Enjoy your stay!  
  
***  
  
Dynast: (comes into Dolphin's room, sniffs) Ugh! What's that? It's horrible!  
  
Dolphin: Fishy? Is good Fishy! Fishy Fishy! (points at her suitcase)  
  
Dynast: Hmm... (goes to the suitcase, sniffs) Yes, it comes from the suitcase...(opens it) Ooooh... I...feel...sick...(runs into the bathroom)  
  
Dolphin: Fishy? (looks into her suitcase and sees that all of her dead almost rotten fish is still there, can't understand what the fuss is about, shrugs) Fishy!  
  
***  
  
Phibbi: Now...What did you bring here, Garv?  
  
Garv: I didn't bring my collection of granite stones, that's certain!  
  
Phibbi: What then? Come on and show me.  
  
Garv: Okay...(opens suitcase, takes out a collection of evening dresses and lots of jewellery) Wonderful, isn't it? And there is still more to come!! (takes out a collection of lipsticks and eyeliners) And...tadaaa...(shows his collection of perfumes to Phibbi) Great. Just great! I couldn't live without my little accessories!  
  
Phibbi: (sweatdrop) Well...erm...wish you a good night, I suppose...(runs out of the room as fast as possible)  
  
***  
  
Phibbi: Please! Let us open it! I just have to know what is inside!  
  
Dynast: NO! I already told you that she is not there!  
  
Phibbi: Ah, come on! I know you're just as curious as I am!  
  
Dynast: Well...okay...let's do it! (opens Zellas' suitcase) o.O  
  
Phibbi: What is it? Come on, tell me!!!!  
  
Dynast: Well...it is just...(takes out bottles of tequila, gin, rum, whiskey)  
  
Phibbi: (seems to be disappointed) Oh, well, I should have known!  
  
******  
  
As our Mazoku arrived in the night this is their first day in Rimini! I hope they have a lovely holiday! ;-) And as always: Thanks for reading and please do me the favour to review!  
  
~Virginia 


	60. Riviera Romagnola Part III

Okay, okay, you want Xelloss? You get Xelloss? You want other minions? You get other minions? Satisfied?  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 60: Riviera Romagnola Part III  
  
  
  
The Mazoku go to the beach.  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, runs to the sea and searches for fish) Fishy!!  
  
***  
  
Dynast: This is definitive too hot! Grau! Sherra!  
  
Sherra: Yes, master?  
  
Dynast: Turn this into place where I can stay longer than 5 minutes, will you?  
  
Sherra: Of course, master!  
  
Grau: And me? What about me? I want to do something for you, too, master!  
  
Sherra: Hah! He allowed me to help him! Me all alone!!!  
  
Grau: That is so unfair! Master! Master!  
  
Dynast: What??  
  
Grau: What I can do to please you?  
  
Dynast: Get me some...erm...some...well...something lemonish!  
  
Grau: Yes, master! (sticks his tongue out at Sherra)  
  
Sherra: Ph! (turns back to Grau)  
  
Sherra turns the place with the help of an ice storm into a more agreeable place for Dynast. Grau returns and holds some kind of manga in his hands.  
  
Grau: Here, master! Something lemonish!  
  
Dynast: What the ice hell...? (looks at the lemon manga in his hand) Erm...Grau...  
  
Grau: Yes, master?  
  
Dynast blows him away.   
  
Sherra: ^_^ (thinks) Now he is all mine!  
  
***  
  
Zellas: Uh, nice sunshine! Time for a sunbath!!! Xelloss??  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Yes?  
  
Zellas: Go and get me something to drink! Something good!  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Of course! (goes away, returns with a drink)  
  
Zellas: (drinks it) Uh, awfully good! What is that?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Now...that's a secret!  
  
Zellas: ...  
  
***  
  
Phibbi: The beach!!!! Yeah!!!  
  
Garv: Congratulations! You got that right!  
  
Phibbi: Ah, shut up, old poofy! The sea!!!  
  
Garv: Another point for you!   
  
Phibbi: Just hold on! Whoa, sand!   
  
Garv: Right again! Got your good day today!  
  
Phibbi: You start to get on my nerves! I love sand! You can throw it in the small children's eyes and they start to cry so wonderful then! That's funny! Lookie, waves!  
  
Garv: Fourth point so far!  
  
And exactly that was the point when Phibbi turned around and threw some cute little fireballs at Garv.  
  
Zellas: Hm, it's getting kinda hot here. What's the matter?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Now...that's a secret!   
  
******  
  
I hope you liked the chap (You'd better do! Xelloss was in it!!!)! Please review so that I know what you think about it! Thanks!  
  
~Virginia 


	61. Why? Play the game Vol 2

More Xel-kun? Off you go then!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 61: Why? - Play the game Vol. 2  
  
  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) It's a wonderful day today, isn't it?  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles) Why?  
  
Zellas: Oh look, how nice! They're playing together!  
  
Phibbi: Hmm...They are really easy to satisfy, aren't they?  
  
Zellas: Yeah! You're right! And d'you know what's best about that?  
  
Phibbi: No idea!  
  
Zellas. As long as she gets on his nerves, she doesn't get on mine! And as long as he gets on her nerves, ...  
  
Phibbi: ...he doesn't get on yours!  
  
Zellas: Yes, and if they go on each others nerves, I AM FREE!!! (starts to dance around joyfully)  
  
Phibbi: (murmurs) I suppose she just spent too much time with the pair of them...  
  
******  
Dolly and Xel-kun! Don't they just make a wonderful couple? Watch them playing so joyfully... *sigh* Okay, I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!  
  
~Virginia 


	62. Riviera Romagnola Part IV

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 62: Riviera Romagnola Part IV  
  
  
  
Zellas: Okay. Now that's...  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) ...A SECRET!!!  
  
Zellas: Erm...not really. It's a...  
  
Xelloss: (smiles) SECRET!!!  
  
Zellas: Nooooooo!!! A disco!  
  
Xelloss: Oh...  
  
Dynast: The Carnaby! The three floor disco!  
  
Zellas: Ah bah, just look at the crap that's going in there! Half grown-ups!  
  
Dynast: Well then...I suppose it's like...LET'S PARTY!!  
  
Others: o.O  
  
***  
  
In the disco.  
  
Zellas: Yeah! A bar!! Great!  
  
Human: Hey sweetcheeks! What about a dance?  
  
Zellas: Hey dumbhead! What about a death?  
  
Garv: (looks very interested at the human) (murmurs) Hmm, nice butt...Zellas, how can you treat such a beautiful guy that way? Do you wanna drink?  
  
Human: Erm...well...erm...I...  
  
Garv: (grins) Good! Pretty good! And after the show...I know a beautiful and lonely place somewhere near the beach!  
  
Human: (*sweatdrop*) Oh...eh...great!! (thinks) Help me! Please! Just anyone!  
  
***  
  
Security: What are you doing here, kid?  
  
Phibbi: (drinking a gin tonic) Get lost, bug!  
  
Security: Wha...??? Naughty brat! Where is your mother? I want to change some words with her!  
  
Phibbi: Get lost!  
  
Security: (tries to grab Phibbi) Now come on! Out of here now!  
  
Phibbi: (burns him up) I told you to get lost!  
  
***  
  
Dynast: (dancing) Yeah, that's it! (sees a VERY good-looking girl) Oh erm, hiya! How are ya doin'?  
  
Girl: Ok.  
  
Dynast: Great. Just great! May I offer you a drink?  
  
Girl: Ok.  
  
Dynast: Great! (thinks) HOT night waiting for me!!  
  
Sherra: Now stop it!  
  
Dynast: (thinks) This is NOT true!  
  
Sherra: Hey! What do you think you're doing there, hm?  
  
Girl: Goin' for a drink?  
  
Sherra: Oh no! You aren't! He's all mine!  
  
Dynast: (thinks) This is DEFINITELY not true!  
  
Girl: He just asked me for a drink and I said ok so what's it? Seems as if he was all mine tonight! (throws herself at Dynast)  
  
Dynast: (thinks) Yeah babe! That's it! Hot hot hot...  
  
Sherra: Ah, really? (freezes the girl) When I tell you he's mine he IS mine! ALL and ONLY mine!  
  
Dynast: (thinks) Ouch! Bad ending!  
  
***  
  
Later in the night.  
  
Garv: (dancing with the handsome boy, thinks) Hm, I have the feeling that we forgot something. I wonder what it is!  
  
Dolphin: (smiles, still sits at the beach searching for fish) Fishy! Fishy Fishy!!  
  
******  
  
Okay, the fourth part of the Mazoku's holiday! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time to do so!  
  
~Virginia 


	63. The Great Boredom

Sorry folks! I couldn't write because I didn't have any ideas! But I hope that's over now! So: Scusi! (as they would say in Rimini!!)  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 63: The Great Boredom  
  
  
  
Zellas: (yawns) It's kinda boring here!  
  
Xelloss: Hmm... (sigh)  
  
Zellas: Don't ya think guys?  
  
Phibbi: Hmm... (plays with his marbles, destroys one of them) Oh dear, I don't even feel a bit happy! Even killing mortals doesn't help!  
  
Zellas: Whoa, that's a... (waits for Xelloss to interrupt her) erm... (still waiting) Xelloss???  
  
Xelloss: Hm... yeah?  
  
Zellas: Don't you want to say your phrase?  
  
Xelloss: Pardon me?  
  
Zellas: I started a sentence with "That's a..." and I just thought you might say... well erm... secret...  
  
Xelloss: Oh... Oh yeah! Well, no! I'm way too bored!  
  
Zellas: OH!!!  
  
Phibbi: Double OH!!!  
  
SILENCE  
  
Garvs comes along looking depressed.  
  
Phibbi: Hey, what's the matter pony face? Not that I really cared but...  
  
Garv: Valgarv won't go out with me!  
  
Zellas: Now why's that?  
  
Garv: (sighs) Well, that's a... (waits for Xelloss to interrupt him) ... Xelloss? (looks baffled)  
  
Zellas: He's not doing that thing today! Too bored!  
  
Garv: Ah, I see... Well, that's a mysterious thing! He told me he was too bored!  
  
Phibbi: Know that feeling!  
  
Zellas: Yep! I'm not even eager to drink! It just wouldn't do you know!  
  
Garv: Yeah!  
  
SILENCE  
  
Dolphin comes along. Although a butterfly is flying in front of her she is not chasing it.  
  
Zellas: Bored?  
  
Dolphin: (nods, DOES NOT SMILE!!!, DOES NOT EVEN SAY FISHY!!!)  
  
Zellas: Depressing!  
  
Phibbi: Yeah!  
  
Garv: Really!  
  
Xelloss: ...  
  
Dolphin: Fi... (too bored to go on)  
  
SILENCE  
  
Zellas: Erm... What about going into a kindergarten and teasing some of these human bugs?  
  
Phibbi: Sounds fair enough to me!  
  
Garv: Okay.  
  
Xelloss: ...  
  
Dolphin: (shrugs) Fi... (too bored to go on)  
  
******  
  
Well, now you got an idea what the Mazoku do when they do...nothing! Yuck, I feel kind of depressed I suppose! That's why it turned out that way! Well, hope you had fun anyway! And as always: Please please review!   
  
~Virginia 


	64. Riviera Romagnola Part V

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 64: Riviera Romagnola Part V  
  
  
  
Sherra, Grau, Xelloss and Valgarv are all alone in the hotel.  
  
Sherra: Yuck, just look at the bathroom. It's horrible! I REALLY hate this bloody holiday!  
  
Valgarv: (sighs) I wished it was!  
  
Sherra: Pardon me?  
  
Valgarv: Bloody... I mean!  
  
Sherra: Ah, I see... Phew! That was really mean of master Dynast to let me stay all alone with this collection of mutants here!  
  
Grau: Watch what you say!!!   
  
Xelloss: (smiles, nods) Yes, watch it!  
  
Sherra: AND... I'm bored!! Master Dynast can just not expect me to sit on my bed the whole evening!  
  
Valgarv: Well... You are his minion, he is your master... (pause) He CAN expect you to sit on your bed for the rest of the evening. And not only that! He can expect you to sit on that bed for the rest of this bloody holiday!  
  
Sherra: Ah, really? (snarls, throws gigantic icicles at Valgarv) Take this! You... you...  
  
Valgarv: Yes...? Me... Me...??? (sticks out his tongue and flies around in the room always avoiding the icicles)  
  
Xelloss: Uh, shouldn't you let that be? Master Zellas won't be too pleased when she sees that chaos!  
  
Grau: Do you really think that she will be sober enough to notice?  
  
Xelloss: Well... erm... no.  
  
The fight goes on. Suddenly stands the "nice" hotel guide in the door.  
  
Hotel guide: Stop that nonsense!  
  
Nobody listens to him, Sherra is very occupied with throwing icicles at a very nasty Valgarv.  
  
Hotel guide: LET THAT BEEEE!!!!  
  
Still nobody pays attention.   
  
Hotel guide: Ahh!!! (takes out his mobile and calls Dynast) Mr. Dynast?  
  
Dynast: WHAT?!?! I amuse myself you bug! Don't ever dare to call that number again, human garbage!   
  
Hotel guide: Erm... May I politely remind you that I do not appreciate your children to destroy my hotel?  
  
Xelloss comes along and takes the mobile.  
  
Xelloss: Sore wa himitsu desu?  
  
Dynast: Wha...? Xelloss! What the hell... Ah, forget it! (hangs up)  
  
Xelloss: (looks stunned at the mobile) Secret? (shrugs, destroys mobile as it is not interesting for him anymore)  
  
Hotel guide: I will throw you out! All of you! I will... (is blown up by Valgarv)  
  
Sherra: Oh, pretty good shot!  
  
Valgarv: Thanks! Now where did we stop?  
  
Sherra: I know... You complete bastard! Take this! (throws icicles at Valgarv again)  
  
  
******  
  
Now I even presented our "nice" hotel guide to you who always phoned the boss whenever we did something "baaaaad". Well, hope you enjoyed reading and please review if you find the time!  
  
~Virginia 


	65. Toothache

Okay, spear me, crucify me, quarter me but I had to take a rest! I hope I can go on with the creative work for some time now!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 65: Toothache  
  
  
  
Garv (presses his hand against his cheek): Uuuuh... Ooooh...  
  
Phibbi (rolls his eyes): What's the matter? Is Valgarv not willing to go out with you?  
  
Garv: Nooo... I mean... He would... But it's not about that... Ooooh...  
  
Phibbi: By the everlasting flames of my hell... What is it then for?  
  
Garv: I have a toothache!  
  
Phibbi: You have... WHAT?  
  
Garv: A toothache! And hell, that's disgusting, I tell you!  
  
Phibbi: Erm... Garv... I know this might shock you but... Just for the case that you didn't notice so far... You... are... a... Mazoku!  
  
Garv: So what? I am a Mazoku with a bad toothache!  
  
Phibbi: Well, Mazoku... you know... they love pain!  
  
Garv: And?  
  
Phibbi: A toothache is painful, right?  
  
Garv: Yeah. And?  
  
Phibbi: You are a Mazoku, right?  
  
Garv: Yeah. And?  
  
Phibbi: Oh damn it! You should be happy!  
  
Garv: Well... Says the right person!  
  
Phibbi: Pardon me?  
  
Garv: Well, I always thought Mazoku "eat" bad emotions! And I personally wouldn't consider cotton candy and chocolate-coated bananas as bad emotions.  
  
Phibbi: Hey, wait a minute! Do you want to say anything against cotton candy?   
  
Garv: No, actually I wanted to something about you...  
  
And this was the moment when Garv started to run REALLY fast!  
  
******  
  
Oh my! I just felt like writing that... I suppose! Anyway: Thanx for reading and please review! So... same procedure as last time? Same procedure as every time! 


	66. Hymn of praise

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 66: Hymn of praise  
  
  
  
Dynast: Sherra! Grau!  
  
Sherra and Grau appear.  
  
Both: Yes, master?  
  
Dynast: Bring me my iced coffee! And some of these chocolate crisp cookies, right?  
  
Sherra: Erm...master...?  
  
Dynast (obviously ignoring her): Let's see...What am I going to do first when I've finally taken over the world...?  
  
Sherra: Err...Master??  
  
Dynast (still not listening): Hmm...I could...well...yeah, I could forbid the production of cotton candy! That's hilarious! This is just too good!  
  
Sherra (now impatient): MASTER!  
  
Dynast: Wha...? Ah, you again, my obedient minion! I see you have brought me...(searches for his coffee and the cookies) well...obviously nothing! Where is my food?  
  
Sherra: Well...master...you see...we don't want to be too presumptuous but...  
  
Dynast: Yes?  
  
Sherra: I mean...couldn't we...well...we are Mazoku, right?  
  
Dynast: Sort of...  
  
Sherra: And Mazoku love destruction! So couldn't we just go around killing some mortals? Oh please, master! Staying in the palace all day is nice but we want to be evil again!  
  
Grau: Yeah! Really bad!  
  
Dynast: I see. So you want to go and destroy everything that's in your way. Did I get that right?  
  
Sherra (nods): Yes, master!  
  
Dynast: You find it boring to stay here and bring me my food?  
  
Sherra: Well, a bit, master!  
  
Dynast: The hymn of praise, please!  
  
Sherra: Oh master! Not again!  
  
Grau: Can't we talk that over?  
  
Dynast: The hymn! Now!  
  
Sherra: Thanks to our master, thanks to great Dynast...  
  
Grau: ...thanks to him for everything, we fall into the dust...  
  
Sherra: ...he is evil, he is bad, he is our hero...  
  
Grau: ...everyone compared to him is nothing but a zero...  
  
Sherra: ...other masters may exist, they don't exist for us...  
  
Grau: ...'cause our one and only master is simply Dynast.  
  
Dynast: Wonderful! I love it! And now the special stanza about the cookies and the coffee!  
  
Sherra: Oh master...Please!  
  
Grau: Is this absolutely necessary?  
  
Dynast: It is, my minion!  
  
Sherry (sighs): Coffee and cookies...  
  
Grau (sighs): ...and cookies and coffee...  
  
Sherra: ...this is just better...  
  
Grau: ...than cocoa and toffee...  
  
Sherra: ...we bring that to Dynast 'cause he is our master...  
  
Grau: ...and if he demands it we will run faster.  
  
Dynast: Sooo...Anyone who wants to destroy anything besides my hunger?  
  
Sherra + Grau: No master...Do you want your coffee cold or arctic?  
  
Dynast: That's what I wanted to hear...  
  
  
******  
  
Okay...this is definitely crazy...Oh well, but now we know why Sherra and Grau are so obedient...I wouldn't want to sing that song...Okay, please tell me if you liked it and thanks for reading!  
  
~Virginia 


	67. Would you speak English or not at all?

Okay, I have to admit that this wonderful sentence "Would you speak English or not at all?" wasn't invented by me! That's a pity I know! But - hey - the person that invented it doesn't care anyway! And I just gave her credits!  
By the way: my friend told me to tell you again that "Fishy!" wasn't my invention either. It was Faria's! Hope she's happy now...  
And now...enjoy the show!  
  
******  
  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 67: Would you speak English or not at all?  
  
  
  
It's Monday morning and Zellas just woke up. She had a hard night drinking all that poor and lonely whiskey...  
  
Garv: Ah, bonjour ma bel...erm...bonjour !  
  
Zellas (opens one eye): ???  
  
Garv: Comment ca va?  
  
Zellas (opens her other eye): ??????  
  
Garv: Ah, mais regarde le soleil! Il brille et il est...beau!  
  
Zellas : What the fuck...?  
  
Garv: Et regarde les tout petits nuages dans le ciel...C'est seulement...(is hit by a bottle thrown by Zellas)...ouch!  
  
Zellas: Now listen "pretty" guy! I had a tough night I just woke up so...Would you speak English or not at all?  
  
Garv runs out of Zellas' room after she tried to throw not only bottles but her bathtub at him. Zellas tries to fall asleep again and she just succeeded when...  
  
Phibbi: Morgen Zellas!  
  
Zellas (opens one eye): ???  
  
Phibbi: Wie geht's dir?  
  
Zellas (opens her other eye): ??????  
  
Phibbi: Ist ein richtig schöner Tag heute!  
  
Zellas (murmurs): Hell on earth... (screams) Would you speak English or not at all? (starts to throw bottles again)  
  
Phibbi runs out of the room as fast as possible. Zellas falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
Dynast: Ave Zellas!  
  
Zellas awakes out of a sudden and stands up to get her bottles.  
  
Dynast: Quo vadis?  
  
Zellas : Would you speak English or not at all?  
  
Zellas throws bottles at him, Dynast decides that he wanted to leave anyway and goes. She gets back to bed.  
  
Dolphin (smiles): Fish Fishy? Fishy Fishy Fish Fish?  
  
Zellas: Would you speak English or...(realizes that Dolphin stand in front of her) Oh, fuck! Forget it mermaid! (gets back to bed again)  
  
Dolphin (smiles): Fishy?  
  
  
******  
All right! Hope you had some fun and please give me a feedback!  
  
~Virginia 


	68. It's master Virginia's birthday!

Aha, very very very special chap today because it's my birthday! (28 nov) Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did enjoy writing!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 68: *It's master Virginia's birthday!*   
  
  
  
Dynast: Oh, it's master Virginia's birthday today! I propose that everyone of us carry out one of her wishes.  
  
Phibbi (carries a small book): Yeah!  
  
Dynast: Erm...what's that? (points at the book)  
  
Phibbi: What? Oh, THAT! Just trying to get an autograph!  
  
Dynast: Sure! (thinks) That's because of the cotton candy she always lets him eat in her fics!  
  
Virginia arrives. (Hooray for Virginia!) After all the (bad) singing is done the Mazoku lords tell her that each of them will fulfil one of her wishes.  
  
Virginia (sadistic smile on her face): Okaaaaay...If you feel like doing that! (goes to Dynast, whispers something into his ear, Dynast frowns)  
  
Dynast: No...You just...you just can't do this to me!  
  
Virginia (even more sadistic smile): Oh yeeees...I can!!!!  
  
Dynast (sweating): I...I...  
  
Virginia snips her fingers, Dynast sits in a sauna.  
  
Dynast: Nooooooo...lemme out! Damn it! That bloody door is shut!  
  
Virginia (smiles): 'Course it is! That's only for your good!  
  
Phibbi: Ahahaha!!!! (points at Dynast) That's it!  
  
Garv: Yeah! (applauds)  
  
Zellas (raises her glass of scotch): Cheers!  
  
Virginia: By the way...Zellas! I have a VERY special wish for you, too!  
  
Virginia and Zellas disappear, you can hear scary shouts form the distance. They return. Zellas is wearing suit that covers her whole body Virginia carries ten teapots.   
  
Zellas (looking very unlucky): This is horrible!  
  
Virginia: And now...TEATIME!!!  
  
Zellas (gulps): Not...tea...no...please...  
  
Virginia (nods, snips her fingers and makes Zellas drink the tea): And don't shed a single drop!  
  
Phibbi: Yes! Wonderful!  
  
Garv: Yeah!  
  
Virginia: Oooooh, Phibbi...  
  
Phibbi: Yes...  
  
Virginia: My wish...  
  
Phibbi tries to tiptoe away, Virginia grabs him, puts him onto a chair and ties him up. She switches the TV that is standing in front of the chair on. You can see the teletubbies appearing on the screen.  
  
Phibbi: Noooooo!!!! Everything but not that! Torture me, crucify my, but spare me that!  
Virginia: Let me think about that...  
  
Phibbi glares at her hopefully.  
  
Virginia: ...erm...NO!  
  
Phibbi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garv (claps his hands): Yeah! Hooray for master Virginia! (does the fishydance with Dolphin)  
  
Virginia: Oh, Garv, well, I got something special for you!  
  
Garv (still happy): Oh, really?  
  
Virginia snips her fingers, Garv finds himself in a harem full of WOMEN! Of course, they touch him and give their best to be attractive.  
  
Garv: No. Go away from me! Erm...Valgarv? Help me? Someone? Please? Now? I...erm...HEY!! NOT THERE! Ah, take your hand away, only Valgarv is allowed to touc me THERE! Didn't you hear what I said...? HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dolphin (smiles): Fishy Fishy?  
  
Virginia (nods, smiles): Fishy Fish!  
  
Dolphin: Fishy? Fishy Fishy?  
  
Virginia snips her fingers and a great tank full of fish appears! Dolphin dances around it, Virginia joins her.  
  
Both: Fishy Fishy Fum Fum! Fishy Fish Fum Fum!  
  
Others: I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******  
  
Ehehehe...Hey, it's my birthday! I want to have fun! Okay, hope you liked it! Please give me some feedback! Please please!  
  
~Virginia 


	69. Back from outerspace!

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 69: Back from outerspace!  
  
  
  
Dynast (looking up): No! I can't believe it! Guys! Come here! You have to see that!  
  
Phibbi (looks enerved): What?  
  
Dynast: There is...someone reading this. It seems to be...a new chapter!  
  
The Mazoku come closer and look at the reader.  
  
Zellas (waves her hands at reader): Hiya! How are ya doin'? Wanna a glass of scotch? (smiles)  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, you're right! I can't believe it! (jumps up and down and hopes that he will get cotton candy soon)  
  
Dolphin: Fishy fishy! Welcome, reading fishies! Mafishies are back!  
  
***  
  
Garv: Oh, how wonderful. Now I can present the new robe I lately bought. It is dream, isn't it, honey?  
  
Valgarv: Oh yes master, it suits you perfectly! And my master also has some plans about his hair...  
  
Garv: Shht! This is going to be a surprise!  
  
***  
  
Zellas: Xelloss! Bring us more of that stuff! We have something to celebrate!  
  
Xelloss: Yes, mastress. I hurry!  
  
Valgarv (looks at the bottle): What is that?  
  
Xelloss (smiles): Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
***  
  
Dynast: I have waited so long for introducing the new strategy that I invented just when Mastress Darth Virginia went offline.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
The reader is running away.  
  
Everyone: DYNAST!!!!  
  
Dynast: Hm, I don't understand them. Chess is so exciting!  
  
******  
  
Uh, rather weird. I trief to write a good introduction and...failed. Well, hope to write you some more nice chaps soon and hope you liked it a bit!   
  
~Virginia 


	70. Fontane Fountain?

Mazoku All Day - Chapter 70: Fontane = Fountain?  
  
  
  
Dynast is sitting in an armchair reading a book. Phibbi is sitting in front of him on the floor   
and watches him carefully.  
  
Dynast reads.  
  
Phibbi watches him.  
  
SILENCE  
  
Dynast doesn't stop reading.  
  
Phibbi doesn't stop watching him.  
  
SILENCE  
  
Dynast is still reading.  
  
Phibbi is still watching.  
  
SILENCE  
  
Dynast goes on reading.  
  
Phibbi goes on watching.  
  
Dynast: WHAT??? You drive me completely nuts!  
  
Phibbi: I haven't done anything!  
  
Dynast: Oh yes, you. you. WATCHED!  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, I did! What are you reading?  
  
Dynast: A book!  
  
Phibbi: Which one?  
  
Dynast: This is nothing for small children!  
  
Phibbi: Hey, I'm older than you!   
  
Dynast (grins): I know! But you're smaller!  
  
Phibbi: You're unfair.   
  
SILENCE  
  
Phibbi: How's the author called? Fountain?  
  
Dynast: Well, actually he is called.  
  
Phibbi walks away shaking his head.  
  
Dynast: .Fontane. Err, Phibbi?  
  
***  
  
Phibbi: Hm, strange name!  
  
Dolphin comes along. She joins Phibbi.  
  
Dolphin: Fishy!   
  
Phibbi: No, Fountain!  
  
Dolphin: Fishy?  
  
Phibbi: Yeah, go to Dynast if you don't believe me! Fountain!  
  
Dolphin (thinks hard, nods): Fishy!  
  
***  
  
Dynast still reads his book, Dolphin joins him. She runs around looking at the shelves,   
obviously searching for something. Dolphin carries a shoal of fish. Dynast goes on reading.   
Dolphin finally shrugs and leaves the room.  
  
Dynast: ????  
  
***  
  
Dolphin goes back to Phibbi.  
  
Dolphin: Fishy? No fountain! No fishyplace!  
  
Phibbi: ????  
  
******  
  
Ah, the German lessons which I have 3 times a week. Definitely too much if you ask me!   
Anyway, hope you liked it and please give me feedback! Thanks!  
  
~Virginia 


	71. Happy Birthday to SweetChaos!

Baaaaaaad computer decided not to let me upload the chap! Sorry guys! Second try now!  
  
******  
  
Nooooow… *takes a deep breath, shouts* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! I know I know I'm late but it's not my fault. I mean… FFN was on its knees, right? I couldn't change a thing so I had to upload this chap a bit later than I actually wanted!  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 71: *Happy Birthday to SweetChaos!*  
SweetChaos stands together with the Mazoku lords. They are giving a party for her.  
  
Zellas: Happy birthday my dear! Here, got somethin' for ya!  
  
SweetChaos: Well…thanks… (looks disgusted, puts the awful smelling liquor away)  
  
Garv (sings): Happy biiihiiirthday… tohooo… yooouuuuuu!!!  
  
Dynast: Oh Garv! Could you just zip it?  
  
SweetChaos: I thank you for the nice presents and all and… well… let the party begin!  
  
***  
  
Everybody is standing around talking. SweetChaos goes from one Mazoku to the other. Phibbi passes her.  
  
Marble Wry: Hey, you haven't congratulated me so far! You know, it's my birthday! Yay! Birthday! Party! Presents! Fishies!  
  
Phibbi (stunned): Well… I HAVE congratulated you!  
  
Marble Wry: Noooo!  
  
Phibbi: Erm… well… it's your birthday… Have a happy one!   
  
Some time later. Phibbi passes SweetChaos again.  
  
Phina: Ooooooooh…!  
  
Phibbi: What's it?  
  
Phina (sobs): You… you… haven't congratulated me. It's my birthday!  
  
Phibbi (even more stunned): Erm… I did. Twice!  
  
Phina: Nooo!!!  
  
Phibbi: Well… happy birthday!  
  
Time passes and Phibbi tries to keep away from SweetChaos. Of course, he doesn't succeed.  
  
Blayde: Heya Phibbi! What about congratulating me?  
  
Phibbi: I already have done that three times!  
  
Blayde: Not that I remember!  
  
Phibbi (sighs): Okay… Happy Birthday!   
  
And, of course, after while the two of them meet again!  
  
PiccoLo: Hey Phibbi, it would be nice if you…  
  
Phibbi: …congratulated you? 'course! Happy Birthday! Ah, I got an idea… Wait. (vanishes, comes back and takes Dolphin with him) Here!  
  
Marble Wry: Yayness! Dolphin! Cool!  
  
Dolphin: Fishy?  
  
Marble Wry: Yeah, I know. He's weird, isn't he?  
  
Dolphin (smiles, nods): FISHY!!!  
  
Phibbi (twitching eyebrow): I am calm! I am calm. I am calm.  
  
Garv: Hey Phibbi…  
  
Phibbi: Aaaaaaaah!!!!!  
  
You can see a really impressing flame which is just burning Garv up.  
  
******  
  
That's it! Hope you liked it, SweetChaos! And I hope the rest of you liked it, too! ;-) Please be so nice and give me a feedback! Thanks!  
  
~Virginia 


	72. Another year went by

And there she goes again. Sorry, that I couldn't update all the time but I had to pass my exams, you know?  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day: Chapter 72 - Another year went by  
  
Most wonderful introduction in the world:  
  
Phibbi: Mastress Darth Virginia, here is your coffee!  
  
Darth Virginia: Thanks, Phibbi!  
  
Phibbi (puts his head on Darth Virginia's shoulder): What are you doing?  
  
Darth Virginia: Well, you know... I'm trying to write a nice chap for Empress Faria's Birthday!  
  
Phibbi: It's that nasty mortal again, isn't it?  
  
Darth Virginia: Yep!  
  
Phibbi: Oh...  
  
The real chappy:  
  
Dynast: So, my people, it's Empress Faria's birthday again!  
  
Phibbi: Yes, and...?  
  
Zellas: Hey, let's have a party for her! I could get my paws on some really good drinks, you know... I just found that shop somewhere in, uh, I don't know, but I drank the best whiskey for centuries there.  
  
Dynast: Erm...  
  
Garv: I think we should introduce her to the magic of love!  
  
Dynast: Just let me guess. A course for amateurs with you and your... (evil grin) grasshopper?  
  
Garv: Yeah, you got it! And look what I bought her! (takes out a really ugly pink dress and runs around with it proudly)  
  
Dynast: Oh my devil, this can't be true! And he calls himself a Mazoku!  
  
Phibbi: Can't we just visit her at home and burn her house up? Pleeeeease!!  
  
Dynast: No, I don't consider this a good idea. I mean... you know... burning it up... that's too simple!  
  
Phibbi: But I like to burn. Especially things up!! (grins)  
  
Dynast (takes out some cotton candy and throws it away): Go and get it, boy!  
  
Phibbi: Aaaaah, cotton candy! Ma favourite! (tries to catch the cotton candy)  
  
Zellas: So, if you don't want my whiskey I'll go and drink it all alone! It's better anyway! (leaves)  
  
Garv (still running around with the dress): It's beautiful! It's perfect!   
  
Valgarv: You should try it on at once, master! It would suit you perfectly!  
  
Garv: Hmm, maybe you're right! Erm... guys... we're off! (takes Valgarv in his arms and leaves)  
  
Dynast: Well... so... Erm... (sighs, leaves)  
  
The Mazoku disappeared, nobody seems to be left. Nobody? Well...   
  
Dolphin: Fishy?? FISHY??  
  
******  
  
Okay, now, happy birthday my dearest! I hope you liked your birthday chappy a bit but I have to get into it again! ^____^  
  
~Virginia 


	73. Fishydancecom

Time to give some credits to Linchen_Inverse who gave me the idea to this chapter! Enjoy it, it's all about Dolly! ^_______^  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day: Chapter 73 - Fishydance.com  
  
Dynast sits in front of his computer searching the internet for schools where you can learn how to make ice sculptures.  
  
Dynast: Weeeell... Let's see... Hm, I guess I should go and get me some coffee. This takes way too long...   
  
Dynast leaves the room. Only seconds later someone appears in the door heading to the computer.  
  
Dolphin (smiles): Fishy!! Fishydance!! Yay!  
  
Dolphin types in www.fishydance.com and waits patiently.  
  
Dolphin (laughs): Fishies!! Dance the night away with fishies!!!!   
  
The computer still searches the internet for the site.  
  
Dolphin (smiles, claps her hands): Much Fishy! Much dancing Fishy!!  
  
The site obviously doesn't exist anymore.  
  
Dolphin (in panic): Fishy?? Fishy gone?? Nooooo!!! Fishy!!!!   
  
Dolphin stares at the monitor.  
  
Dolphin (shrugs, starts to smile again, sings the fishydancesong and dances out of the room): Fishyyyy....  
  
Dynast enters the room again holding a cup of coffee in his hands: Now... Where were I... Yes, fishydance... Erm... FISHYDANCE????  
  
******  
  
So, I hope you liked it a bit. It's sooooooo sad that they actually closed the site! I mean - dancing fishies!!! Super!! 


	74. Zellas and the philosopher's bottle

Credits go to the wallah this time although she will never read this! Thanks for the cherry cake! ;-)  
  
******  
  
Mazoku All Day - Chapter 74: Zellas and the philosopher's bottle  
  
  
  
  
  
Zellas: Now...you bottle! Come on, get ready to be emptied!!! (looks at the bottle, starts to think)  
  
...  
  
Hm... You look so... innocent yet beautiful...  
  
(Zellas starts to think even more)  
  
...  
  
Shall I compare thee to a cherry cake?  
  
Thou art much better and much tastier:  
  
Just too much sugar do cherries provide!  
  
...  
  
(Zellas looks at the bottle)  
  
...  
  
A bottle's shape with man's own hand designed  
  
Hast Thou, the whiskey bottle of my thirst.  
  
...  
  
(Zellas takes the bottle to her nose to smell the liquor)  
  
...  
  
My liquor's taste is nothing like the water.  
  
...  
  
(Zellas tastes a bit)  
  
...  
  
Gin is wine and wine is gin  
  
Hover to the pub and fall in sin!  
  
...  
  
(Zellas hesitates to take more than one gulp)  
  
...  
  
To drink or not to drink -   
  
This is the question!  
  
Dynast passes by, hears Zellas words, stops.  
  
Dynast: I always thought that question was already answered!  
  
Zellas (hesitates then stops thinking): You're right! (starts drinking)  
  
******  
  
Now then! Hope you enjoyed this little excourse... Pleeeeease review!!! Thanks!  
  
~Virginia 


End file.
